


Branded

by MaddaamGiraffe



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Healing, Hurt Edward Elric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Past Relationship(s), Post-Promised Day, Protective Roy Mustang, Slave Trade, Slavery, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddaamGiraffe/pseuds/MaddaamGiraffe
Summary: Set some years after the Promised Day. The government has changed for the worse. Amestris citizens in the East are made into slaves, including Ed. Roy buys him as the only way to protect him. Past Roy/Ed relationship.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Roy dressed in a dark blue suit and a white shirt, foregoing the tie. It was unnecessary to overdress. He wanted to look merely respectable. The well fitting suit was enough. No need to add a vest or tie to the ensemble. He was having enough trouble breathing this morning. 

The last few years had been a nightmare. Of a different sort than Ishval, but similar all the same. After the promised day, the government did indeed fall. Of that he was proud. But what was rebuilt in its place was not what he had worked, struggled, and sacrificed for. Another Nationalistic force was in charge. War had been waged on the East, if one could even call that violent storm a war. The Eastern citizens had their citizenship first stripped, and then their very human rights, opening up slave trade and ownership. 

Roy knew he had been fortunate to have retired from the military just prior, and so had not been required to participate in the subjugation of yet another people. But that was of little consolation. He hadn't been able to stop it. Hadn't even been able to help all those he knew flee Amestris. Was having no luck in finding an opening to dismantle the slave trade.

Roy shook his head to dispel these thoughts. Not today. Not now. Today was important. He needed his head clear and his faculties untethered if he was to complete this deal.

Finding Edward Elric had not been easy. He was among the vast numbers of Eastern citizens turned slaves, and record keeping was not the current government's strong suit. Roy and his team, along with the Madame, had been searching for any person matching his description. But finally, finally, they may have found him. He was to be auctioned this morning. Even the thought made Roy sick to his stomach. But if he was to guarantee Edward's safety, and eventually his freedom, he needed to be present at the auction and win it. 

Roy smoothed his hair back and slipped one final item into his pocket, nestled next to his ignition gloves. A token from Al, to be given to Edward. It was nothing much, a crudely transmuted horse, but it must hold some meaning for the brothers. Al crafted it moments before he left, leaving it in Roy's care. 

He arrived at the disused factory and filed in with others hoping to bid. Roy's stomach churned and his mouth tasted bitter. Lot after lot of human beings were brought onto a makeshift stage, referred to by a number, and sold to the highest bidder. Roy caught sight of a shock of golden hair after the third set had descended the stage. His heart performed the fantastic feat of leaping and plummeting in the same moment.

Ed was led with several others onto the stage. Hands cruelly tied palms out, the rope ran from his wrists to his biceps. He wore a thick metal collar around his neck, linking all those on stage together. Ed did not lift his head, merely shuffled forward with the others. Roy's mouth flattened to a thin hard line. Edward looked awful. Thin, clearly injured, none of his typical brashness displayed. Roy's heart ached, but his hand shot up with his bid.


	2. Chapter 2

Those who had "purchased", the words tasted vile to him, were invited to the back after all sales had been concluded to collect their purchases. Roy was anxious to get the younger man and for the both of them to drive away from this atrocity. Ed was brought out of a rapidly emptying cage and was led to him. The thick chain used for a lead was removed, but not the ropes from his arms or the clunky metal collar with its own course rope attached. The courier nodded and turned away to transfer another poor soul. 

Ed risked a glance to see who his new owner was. A curious expression crossed his features, but the blonde did not reveal anything further. Roy quietly said "Come on,let's go" and placed a hand on Ed's shoulder to help him walk to the car. He seemed in need of some assistance. Ragged clothing showed wounds in various stages of healing, his mismatched dirty feet on display as he had no shoes. And Roy suspected that his automail was in great need of repair, judging by the limp Ed had acquired. Ed allowed himself to be walked to the car, not showing any recognition of the person accompanying him nor did he raise his head.

Roy opened the passenger side door and turned Ed to face the car. "Hold still", he said as he pulled on his ignition gloves, "let's get this rope off of you."

Ed obeyed immediately. Stilling every part of himself. Roy's heart sank even lower, but he made quick work of burning one section of the ropes and worked to free Ed's arms. Ed did not make an intentional move after being untied. His only motion was purely a pain response. 'Heavens knew how long they left him like that,' Roy thought. Roy made quick work of removing the collar with the key he had been provided. He tossed the metal into the backseat, not wanting to see that deplorable thing ever again.

Gently, Roy moved Ed's arms to a neutral position by his side and placed a fist firmly into the middle of the younger man's back, applying counter pressure in order to aid the newly unbound muscles. His second hand braced Ed's shoulder, not wanting to unsteady the man. An involuntary gasp escaped Ed's lips and his breath quivered as they stood. 

After a few minutes, Roy could feel Ed's muscles relaxing slightly and took his hand away, smoothing the ragged shirt down as he left. Roy spoke in a quiet voice to Ed's back, "We need to go. Can you get in by yourself?"

The reply came in the form of Ed awkwardly climbing into the passenger seat. His typical litheness just as jarring an absence as his voice. Roy closed the car door behind him and strode to the driver's side, wanting anyone possibly watching to think that this was just an interaction between slave and master.

They drove through the streets in silence, Roy watching Edward out of the corner of his eye. Ed was sitting slightly slumped, eyes on his knees, not revealing anything of what he was thinking or feeling. The older man was itching to talk to him, to tend to his wounds, to see exactly what state he was in. But most of that needed to wait until they were in the privacy of Roy's residence. 

"Edward," Roy started. "We can talk more when we get to the house, but I want to tell you that Alphonse got out. We were able to secret him out of Amestris before the slave trade got him. He is in Xing, Ling and Lan Fan welcomed him to the palace."

He hazarded a glance in Ed's direction. The man looked like he might be in shock, to be honest. "After the borders closed, we have no way to contact him, but he left this in my care, to give to you." Roy reached into his coat pocket and extracted the small animal. He held it out for Ed to take, hoping the younger man was listening.

Ed's eyes widened and he gently took the transmuted horse from Roy. "We'll talk when we're inside." Roy repeated. Ed didn't say anything, just held the object close, pulling a hand up to wipe his eyes occasionally. 

The car pulled into Roy's drive. He killed the engine and got out, opening Ed's door. Ed exited the car, knowing that was what was expected of him. Roy put one hand gently on the other man's left shoulder to guide him. Ed startled immediately, although his eyes remained on his feet. "Sorry", Roy murmured. "Let's go inside."

He led the way up the walk and into the house, being sure to lock the door securely behind them. He motioned for Ed to follow him into the living room and gestured at the couch. "Please sit," he implored, before taking the upholstered chair opposite.

Ed sat, just a second after Roy. Roy swallowed thickly and took in a deep breath. "Edward, look at me," he said, as gently as possible. Ed obeyed, raising his head to look the other in the face. Not in the eyes, Roy noted with disappointment. A look of shock and possibly even anger crossed Ed's face before he molded it back into a mask. Roy wondered idly if he learned that from him.

"You are safe now." Roy started, firm but gentle in his tone. Ed's face did not betray any reaction he might have had. "We have been looking for you for a long time. I'm so sorry that it took this long. I want you to know that in this house, you are no one's property. Do you understand?" Roy paused, waiting for a response, an acknowledgement. 

Ed's brows furrowed slightly as he readied his answer. "This ain't real," he finally said, mostly to himself, voice gravelly from disuse.

"This is real, Edward. You are here, you are safe, and this is real," he repeated.

Ed shook his head ever so slightly before lowering his head and resuming his stare at his feet.

Not thinking, Roy slid from his chair and knelt in front of the younger man. His right hand reached to cup his chin, intending to lift his face, before he realized the mistake. Ed froze immediately upon being touched, breath halting. "I'm sorry," Roy murmured as he removed his hand but did not leave his spot in front of the couch. "Listen, Edward, we have much to discuss. But first, I think you could use a shower and a meal. Come on, let's get you to the bathroom."

Roy stood, and Ed followed him up the stairs and into the bathroom. Fresh towels were already placed on the vanity, along with a clean set of clothes, brush, a new toothbrush, and a hair tie. "Everything should be set out for you. Come downstairs when you are finished, and I'll have lunch ready." He closed the door behind him and listened for a moment, the rustling sounds coming from the bathroom serving to assure him that Ed was going to shower and not simply stand there waiting for further instructions.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the water being turned off came as Roy was finishing setting up lunch. Remembering how much Ed ate, and assuming that he would need to regain some weight, Roy had ordered a feast from a local bistro and had picked it up last night. The quiche was just finished reheating in the oven when he heard Ed descending the stairs.

Ed was freshly showered and dressed in the clothes left for him. Hair down and still wet, but Roy noted that he had the elastic around one wrist. The angry red mark of the brand each slave has on their right hand caught his eye. He was livid. These were people, human beings. Yet even with the bruising evident on every exposed part of Ed's body, he was reminded what a gorgeous man Edward was. And then felt like an ass for thinking that. They had become some sort of friends since the Promised Day, even lovers for a time, but Roy knew that Edward still had some reservations about him. Which was fair. What the sight of Edward walking into the kitchen was doing to his heart though, was decidedly unfair. 

"How was the shower? Hungry?" Roy did not expect an answer to either of the questions. He gestured towards a chair, and Ed sat. In times past, the food would have already been on its way to Ed's seemingly cavernous stomach. But not now. He sat, gazing at his hands folded in his lap. 

Roy took his own seat and reached for the nearest dish. "Do you like quiche?" He asked, as he placed a giant slice on Ed's plate and a moderately sized one on his own. He paused. 

"You can eat, you know," he said gently, pushing a box full of pastries towards the other man.

Ed lifted his left arm gingerly and took a pastry from the box, eying Roy out of the corner of his downcast eyes to gage the reaction. Roy pointedly gave none, reaching instead for the pitcher of water and filling both of their glasses. Ed sat up a little straighter, evidently not feeling the need to make himself as small as possible at this moment. The pastry was gone in a flash, and from the looks of it, the quiche would not be around much longer either. Roy tried his level best to not watch Ed eat, but the man was so engrossed in eating his fill he probably would not have noticed in any case.

Crumbs were all that remained of what Roy had considered to be a vast quantity of food. He wondered how long it had been since Ed last had a good meal. Quite some time, judging by the look of him. He felt murderous towards the ones who captured and enslaved Edward, along with so many others. But the anger was of no use right here, right now. He needed to prove to Ed that he was safe here, and find a way to converse with him.

"Want to help clear up? Then we can talk." Roy asked in what he hoped was an unassuming tone.

"Yes, Master," came the immediate reply, as Ed stood and started stacking plates to be brought to the sink.

Roy couldn't move for a moment. He knew that this was the common way that slaves addressed their owners, but hearing it come from Edward was another story. This was the man who couldn't be bothered to use titles, who, in times past, called him 'bastard' in jest. The undercurrent of anger rose to the surface, despite his efforts to keep it in check. "Edward," Roy spat out, noting that he was directing his hostility at the completely wrong person but unable to control himself. "You are not to call me that. Is that clear?" 

"Yes, Sir," came the quiet reply, delivered as Ed continued to clean up from the meal. 

Roy cleared the remaining lunch detritus and followed him into the kitchen, knowing he should apologize. Ed was at the sink, washing dishes and did not turn when Roy entered the room. Roy disposed of the empty pastry box and set the glasses on the counter beside the sink. "I need to apologize. It was not you that I was angry at. Leave the dishes, we have a lot to talk about."


	4. Chapter 4

They resumed their seats in the living room, a tea service on the table between them.   
"Edward, I want to make it explicitly clear that you may speak freely. I'm not going to punish you. You are no one's property while in this house. Understand?"

Ed's brows furrowed. He took a moment, appearing to be collecting his thoughts. Shaking his head slightly, he opened his mouth as if to say something before closing it again.

"I'm sure you have many questions. I'd like to answer them, if you'll let me."

Ed let out a soft snort in disbelief before lifting his head and opening his mouth to speak. "Al is in Xing?" He said with some hesitation evident.

Roy nodded. "Yes. He is in Xing. Safe. I'll speak with the Madame about the possibility of getting a letter out. No guarantees, but we will try."

Ed nodded, appearing to find a great deal of comfort in the words. "And Winry? Pinako?" He chewed on his lip, anxious about the answer to come.

Roy took in a deep breath. "The Rockbells are dead. I'm sorry to be delivering the news. Word is that they took a stand at the house in Risembool and were killed. They did not suffer, if that is any consolation."

Ed nodded, looking gutted. His eyes once again pointed towards the floor.

"Your teacher and her husband are part of a rebel faction. They have been quite the menace out East," Roy said, clearly proud of the Curtises.

Ed nodded again, but this time with a small smile. 

"I don't need to go into work tomorrow, but on Monday I'd like you to come in with me. So long as you are willing. The team would love to see you. They've been working to locate you, and you have been missed," he added.

"Yes, sir." Came the automatic response. Roy frowned. 

"Listen, I'd like to take a look at your wounds and then maybe you'd like to lie down for a bit?"

"Yes, sir," came the shaky answer.

Roy stood and Ed followed him obediently. The older man wanted to burn the whole slave trade to the ground, now more than ever. "The first aid kit is in here," Roy said, gesturing to his ensuite bathroom. 

Ed took a seat on the bed, seemingly steeling himself for the examination. Roy brought the box out and set it on the coverlet beside Ed. "If you'll take off your shirt, I have some cream that should help the rope burns. And we can bandage your hand." Ed took the shirt off, clenching it in his hands.

Roy noted the discomfort, but attributed it to the younger man feeling exposed and judged. He cleaned and applied the cream to the affected areas in a clinical manner, trying to not cause the other man any undue discomfort. He noted the marks from ancient injuries, and the wealth of ones just healing. "Do you want me to dress these wounds?"

Ed shrugged almost imperceptibly, but didn't seem adverse to the idea. Roy cleaned and applied antibiotic cream to each one before bandaging them. "I don't want to overstep, but are there any others that need attending to?" He tried to affect a neutral tone, only somewhat successfully. He was seething at the people and the system that did this.

Ed was acting a bit nervous and jittery, but stood and removed both his pants and underwear. A deep blush rising on his cheeks, from what Roy could see on the downturned face. 

"Oh, um." Roy stuttered. Ed looked up, sensing that this was not the expected action. The blush grew deeper. Roy's own face matched. "Just the pants are fine, I think."

Ed pulled the boxers back on. Roy tended to the rest of his injuries and then stepped back. "Your automail. I am no expert, but it seems to be in need of service. If I find someone, would you want to have it repaired?"

Ed closed his eyes tightly against tears, the pain of knowing two members of his family are confirmed dead overtaking him. "Okay." He said in a tight voice. "Yes, sir," he added.

"I'll work on finding someone reputable and with talent. But right now, maybe we should get you to bed." 

Ed shifted uncomfortably before scooting up on the bed and lying face down, clearly waiting and steeling himself for what he was expecting to happen next. Roy understood immediately what the other man was anticipating, and was filled with repulsion at what he must have endured.

"No. No, Edward," he started, speaking calmer than he felt by far. "I am not going to rape you. Please sit up. I only thought you might like to take a nap before dinner."

Ed rolled to his side and sat up, clearly deeply embarrassed and somewhat surprised. Roy handed him his shirt. Ed snatched it and slipped it on. Roy sat beside him on the bed. 

"Horrible things have happened to you. I imagine it's worse than I can guess at." 

Ed's slightly rapid breathing was the only response. Roy continued, "You are safe here. No one is going to beat you or rape you." Roy could hardly believe the words he was having to say. "I apologise for anything I have done to lead you into thinking those were my intentions. I should have been clearer." 

No, Roy thought, none of this should be necessary. No one should assume that getting disrobed for medical treatment is a lead-in to rape.

He looked at the man sitting on the bed beside him. Tears were coming down the blonde's cheeks. He started hiccupping as the tears turned into full blown sobs. Face in his hands, Ed cried.

Roy hugged him without thinking. To his surprise, Ed did not recoil from the touch but instead turned to him, leaning into the hug and wrapping his arms around the older man. His tears left a wet puddle on the fabric covering Roy's shoulder.

****************

Downstairs after comforting an utterly overwhelmed Ed as best he could and getting him settled in Roy's bed, being clear that there were no expectations beyond Ed getting a rest, the alchemist opened the file that came with Ed. The first paper he had seen, it was the one he signed in order to take possession of the younger man. He read it fully now.

This document serves to attest that funds have been received from Roy Mustang in full for the purchase of and the rights and title of one Edward Elric of the Eastern Providences. We warrant that the slave is sound and healthy, with the exception of an automail limb.

The signatures of the seller, notary, and his own followed. Roy pursed his lips, disliking the entire document, but still glad to have it. At least Edward has been found. At least he is safe. That would have to be enough for now.

Any sense of calm he had been able to force upon himself vanished as he read the other paper that was included. Roy's jaw dropped and he felt sick. This document outlined the last few years of Ed's life in a basic, but horrible way.

Date: Name logged as Edward Elric. Resident of the Eastern Providences. Age:21(?) Transferred to reeducation center after interception.

Date: Booked into reeducation center. 

Date: Non-compliant. Transfer to maximum ward pending.

Date: Reeducation satisfactory. Buyer to be notified episodes of continued disobedience may occur. C ranking.

Date: Private owner took custody. 

Date: Returned to be reeducated and corrected. Non-compliant and unwilling to follow all orders/commands

Date: Transferred to reeducation center

Date: Private owner took custody. 

Date: Private owner took custody.

The last "private owner" being himself. No wonder they couldn't find him. Roy and his team only had means to sift through records of those being sold, not those in the gastly centers or those not currently for sale. 

Roy put the papers back in the folio they came in and went to his study. He had phone calls to make while Edward was sleeping. 

The first was to Riza. She picked up on the first ring, making Roy feel guilty for not calling the moment they arrived home.

"Sir?" She inquired.

"It's me, Riza. I got him."

A soft exhale of relief came through the phone line. "How is he?" 

"He's been through a lot. Not speaking much, seems distrustful that his reality is something kinder than what he's had these past few years."

"He'll get there," she said kindly. 

"I need to get him a collar," Roy spat that last word out, so distasteful the concept was. "And some clothing too. Would you like to join us on the outing tomorrow?"

"Of course," she said brightly. "I'd love to see Edward. But with all due respect, sir, do you think it is wise to pick out a collar with Edward? He might not feel kindly towards the purchase."

"Well, I don't have much of a choice. He shouldn't wear the one he arrived with, and he is legally mandated to have one on at all times. Or at least when he's not in the house. I'd rather give him any choice I can, frankly. He has had so few."

"Sounds good, sir. I'll pick the two of you up in the morning."

"Thank you, Riza."

"Of course." She said. "I'm glad he's back."

"As am I."

The call disconnected. Roy dialed another number, needing to inform the Madame that he was successful. The conversation with his Aunt was short, but all the pertinent information was delivered. Furthermore, dinner was going to be delivered as a celebratory gesture.


	5. Chapter 5

Roy heard movement from upstairs after he finished accepting the food from one of the Madam's girls. He set to plating it up while he waited for Ed to come downstairs. 

After a few minutes, he called up the stairs,"Edward?"

Edward came out of Roy's room and descended the stairs. "Yes, sir," was his quiet reply.

"Are you hungry? Dinner is ready." 

"Yes, sir." But this time, a slight smile was evident on his tilted head. One could almost miss it, but Roy found it promising.

"Lead the way" Roy followed Ed into the kitchen, where the meal was laid out on the table. 

Ed waited for Roy to take his seat before sinking into his own. 

The older man began eating, hoping that he wouldn't have to invite the other to eat this time. Ed didn't pick up his fork. 

"Edward, you can eat. I'm sure you're hungry."

Ed picked up the fork and started shoveling food into his mouth. 

Roy continued,"You can eat whenever you are hungry. The kitchen is stocked. Feel free to make use of it whenever you like." He paused, considering his words. "I am not directing you to cook for us. Not unless that brings you some happiness. I want to be clear about that. You are not here as a servant."

"Yes, sir," came the response, although garbled with a full mouth.

Dinner ended, and together they cleared the table and did the dishes. They did the chore mostly in silence, Roy trying to start smalltalk but feeling more than a little foolish when it was not returned. 'Maybe soon' he thought. 'This is only the first day. He needs time. Surely I can give him that.'  
Roy noticed the younger man bouncing his leg and seeming to be in some discomfort by the end of the task.

"What's wrong?"

Ed didn't look at him, but a blush rose to his face.

"Edward, are you in pain?" Roy asked, knowing that yes, he most likely was in pain, but this was new and not likely from his injuries.

"Can I go to the bathroom, sir?" Ed asked in a small voice, his body language speaking much more loudly about his fear and apprehension than his words.

"What? Oh, for heaven's sake, Ed. Yes. You don't need to ask." Roy blurted this out much harsher than he intended, but his anger at what had been done to Ed was at a new high.

Ed cowered in the wake of the older man's outburst. 

Roy took in a steadying breath. "Go, you've been in this house before. You know where it is."

Ed moved quickly from the kitchen towards the downstairs bathroom. Roy watched him go, one hand over his mouth. 'My god,' he thought. 'He can't even go to the restroom without permission?'

Roy went to the living room and poured himself a heavy handed drink. He needed the drink. Needed to relax. He can't let his anger at the system and at what has happened to Ed into his voice. That is just going to scare Ed into thinking he's done something wrong. Roy drained the glass and refilled it by the time Ed came into the room.

Roy sat down on the couch, sensing that his anxious pacing would not be beneficial in Ed's presence.

"Ed? Will you join me?" His voice sounded fake and forced even to his own ears.

Ed obeyed and sat down.

"Do you want a drink?" Roy asked, gesturing to the glass in his own hand.

"No, sir."

"Water? More to eat?" Roy was learning that he needed to be very clear with Ed.

Ed shook his head.

Roy took in another deep breath. He held it for a moment and let it out slowly. Maes had taught him this. Slow your breathing and it will help to slow your mind.

"Listen. We need to talk about some things."

Ed stiffened on the couch beside him.

"I know that today has been a lot. I know that you will need time to adjust. But I thought that maybe we could talk. It seems that our expectations don't currently line up."

Roy had been watching the younger man closely while he spoke. He saw the other man's breathing increase and his body shift into a more protective position.

"I can tell that you are uncomfortable and anxious. I am sorry to be some factor in that. But can we speak honestly, face to face? I'm not going to hurt you, or punish you, or inflict whatever recourse you are imagining. Let's just talk, Edward. We were once quite good at that."

Roy had hesitated to bring their past relationship into the open, afraid that Ed would think he really was in this house for sex, but he was striving for honesty. And he could feel the alcohol beginning to flow through him, which helped.

Ed sat up a little bit straighter and moved to face Roy. 

"Thank you," Roy smiled, although not genuinely. "I can see that you don't believe me, but in this house you are no one's property. I feel it is important to repeat that. Okay, Edward? You don't need to ask permission to eat, or bathe, or use the restroom."

Ed opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it again and simply nodded his understanding.

Roy continued, hoping that Ed would speak at some point. "I don't know what was done to you. I can guess, and if you'd like to tell me and talk about it I'll always listen, but I'm not going to make you recount the past if you don't want to."

Ed nodded, seeming uncomfortable when looking elsewhere from his feet.

"Do you have any questions?" Roy was beginning to feel like he was giving a very uninspired lecture.

"No, sir"

Roy waited to see if there was more. Nothing.

"I really am glad to see you again, Edward. We have been looking for you. The whole team will be overjoyed to see you."

Ed looked startled by this, as if he hadn't really considered the prospect of seeing these friends a reality. "Monday," he said in a quiet voice, the undercurrent of panic as evident as his attempt to hide it.

"No one will force you to go, if you don't feel up to it. 

Ed's brows furrowed as he considered this.

"Riza will be coming by tomorrow though." Roy paused to gage the younger man's reaction. He didn't seem distressed by this, so Roy continued,"She wants to see you, and we need to shop for a few things. I asked her to join us."

He paused again. Nothing from the former alchemist was forthcoming.

"You need clothing and shoes for certain. And...umm…" Roy lost the words and had to gather the confidence to go forward. "We have to buy a collar. I'm sorry, Edward. You don't have to wear it unless we are out of the house. We'll find one that is as unassuming and palatable as possible." The words and apologies tumbled out.

"S'ok."

"No, it is not okay. You are a person. A human being. Not an object. Not property." Roy tried, only moderately successfully, to keep the venom from his voice.

Ed shrugged. Which Roy took as a huge win.

"Do you want anything else? What soap do you usually use?" Roy was grasping at straws, but he was desperate to find something, anything, that Ed would feel safe to talk about.

Ed let out a derisive snort, and then seemed shocked that he actually let the sound out. 

"Okay, I can see that was a stupid question." Ed watched him, his eyes a little brighter with enjoyment than before. "What soap did Alphonse get you?" Roy smirked.

Roy saw the guarded look drop and the sparkle in the other man's eyes even before the younger man spoke. 'Ah, of course,' Roy thought. 'I've been stupid. Alphonse is the key to getting him to speak.'

"Al bought what was on sale, mostly. But if we had the money, he likes strawberry scented shampoo. And conditioner. Because regular conditioner and strawberry shampoo smell weird together." The words had spilled out of Ed. 

Roy gave him a small smile in encouragement and took another sip of his drink. "Want to pick some up while we're out?" 

Ed considered this. Most likely he was trying to gage the situation and decide if speaking was in his best interest, and not actually weighing the pros and cons of strawberry scented soaps.

"Yes, sir." Came the eventual response. 

Despite his disappointment in the formal answer, Roy was glad that Ed did actually respond. And had shared something that he held dear. 

"We'll pick some up tomorrow. I really am sorry about the misunderstanding this afternoon. I understand now how my actions may have been perceived."

Ed looked down at his feet.

"Edward?" Roy said gently, trying to re-engage the man. "What can I do to make things a little easier for you?"

Ed looked up quickly, confusion and startlement evident on his face.

Roy continued,"It's okay to talk. We need to talk. I believe that we'll be living together for some time, and, in all honesty, I cannot stand the thought of you being afraid of me or what I might do. So, what can I do to make things a bit easier for you?"

Ed took a moment to consider his words before speaking. Roy waited with bated breath, hoping that he hadn't made a mistake in pushing the man, albeit gently.

When Ed spoke, it was much softer than his old boisterous tone. Hesitant. "You're different," was all he said.

Roy took another sip, buying time in case there was more coming from the other man. "I'd say that we are both a bit different. Things have changed, and we with them. Is it a bad type of different?"

Ed seemed to be relaxing as the conversation continued. Still sitting up straighter than he ever had in Roy's office, but not as guarded as before.

"No. But the Roy Mustang I knew before wouldn't have actually said what he thought. There were always a dozen masks. Even when we were alone. Doin' bedroom stuff. I don't see any now. But maybe I'm just outta practice."

"The only thing I'm hiding, and not well at times, is anger at those who hurt you." Roy drained his glass.

Ed looked at him. Really looked, head tilted in concentration. "Are you drunk?"

Roy chuckled. "No, not drunk."

"Cuz you're usually more honest when you're wasted. So maybe you're just drunk."

"I assure you, Edward, I am not drunk. My tolerance is a bit high these days."

Ed nodded. "Hawkeye okay with that?" He asked with a half grin.

Roy set his empty glass on the table in front of them. "She hasn't said anything. But I suspect she knows I drink more often than I let on." Roy really, really, wished that this conversation would steer in a different direction. This isn't something he wants to talk about. "So, back to our previous conversation," He internally grimaced at the clumsy transition. "Besides remaining honest with you, what else do you need?"

Ed shrugged.

"I know it's hard for you to talk openly right now."  
Ed shrugged one shoulder in agreement. "There is a pad of paper on the refrigerator door. If you don't feel like you can verbally express something, do you think that you can write it down?"

He was losing Ed. He could see that, the guardedness coming back up and the openness shying away. But this was also important. He forged on. "It can be anything. Things you want, questions you have, whatever is on your mind."

"I can't," he said softly.

Roy was at a loss for words momentarily. "What do you mean, you can't?" He asked gently.

Ed looked up, almost but not quite meeting the older man's eyes. "I can't write. They'll send me back."

'The reeducation center' Roy thought. He took in a breath to keep himself from letting his ire into his voice. "No one is going to send you back. You are safe, you will not be going to a reeducation center. Not ever again. It is okay to read and write here. I'm saying that it is okay. I want you to." Roy hoped that this wasn't too much of an order. Hoped this wouldn't undo any progress they may have made. "Are you willing to try it?"

Ed nodded. "Okay." He took in a shaky breath. "I can do that. Sir."

"Thank you."

"Sir? Can I ask you somethin'?" Ed was being brave, Roy had seen him gathering up his strength just to ask that question.

"Of course."

"Why were you lookin' for me? We have a complex history and barely got along sometimes even when things were good between us."

Roy had not expected that question. He floundered for a second. "We care about you. I care about you. None of what happened in the East was right, and I could only do so much. Too little, as it turned out."

"Oh." A pause. He cleared his throat. "Thank you for saving Al. I should'a said that earlier."

"Please don't thank me, Edward."

Ed shrugged, not taking back his words.

"I don't know about you, but it's been quite a day. Let's get you set up in your room and call it a night." Roy stood, as did Ed. The older man turned off lights and checked all the locks before leading the way up the stairs and to the guest room. 

Ed had been in this house, but never in this room. As he looked around, Roy wondered if he knew that the red and black bedspread was bought specifically because he thought Ed might like it. The room was smaller than Roy's, but contained a bed, dresser, and a chair with a floor lamp next to it. 

"We'll get you your own clothes tomorrow. But for tonight, there's pajamas on the dresser." He gestured towards the dresser, as if Ed hadn't already surveyed the room. Roy felt awkward. "You've got a toothbrush and things in the bathroom. Need anything else?"

Ed shook his head. "Um, sir? Are you going to lock the door?"

Roy sighed. "Please don't call me sir, Edward. No, I wasn't going to lock you in. You have free access to the whole house."

Ed nodded. "Okay."

Roy couldn't help himself but to ask, "Why did you ask if I was planning on locking you in?"

Ed shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "It doesn't matter. Thank you for everything." He swallowed thickly. "Roy."

"Goodnight, Edward. I'll be just across the hall if you need anything."   
Ed nodded his understanding as Roy left for his own bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

A scream woke Roy from a hard-won sleep. He bolted out of bed, grabbing the ignition gloves from his bedside table and rushed to the bedroom door, his back against the wall, looking out the doorway into the dim hall. Trying to ascertain where the emergency was and clear the sleep from his head. Shuddering breaths coming from the cracked door of Ed's room answered that. Roy assumed that it was a nightmare, but needed to check and be sure. He was nothing if not paranoid. 

"Ed?" He softly called as he opened the door wider, hoping not to startle the former alchemist. Ed was not in bed, although judging from the rumpled bedclothes, he had been at some point. It took Roy a few breaths to locate and focus on the younger man, who was behind the chair in a crouch, breathing heavily with his hands covering his face. "Ed," he repeated as he knelt down to his level. "I heard you. Are you okay?" He reached out and gently tugged on one of the hands still covering Ed's face.

In a blur of motion too fast to see in the dim light, Ed had backhanded Roy before scurrying as far into the corner as he could get. Momentarily stunned, Roy put a hand to his own face, feeling the hit. Then he reached for the lamp beside them, turning it on. The light flooded the room, and seemed to snap Ed out of whatever nightmare he was stuck in. The younger man looked at Roy in horror and fear before falling forward into a pose of subjugation. 

"I'm sorry, master. I'm sorry. I'm"

Roy cut him off. "It's ok. Sit up. It's okay, Ed."

Ed complied, wiping either sleep or a tear from his eyes as he did so.

"Come on out of there." Roy stood and extended a hand to help the younger man up. 

Ed didn't take the proffered hand, but arose shakily. The older man patted the bed and Ed joined Roy sitting on the side of the bed. He sat stock still, awaiting the punishment he was sure to come. Roy embraced him, ignoring the stiffness of Ed's posture and the anxiety radiating off of him.

"It's okay, Ed. You're okay," he murmured into the blonde's mussed hair. Maybe this wasn't the right move. Maybe this was a mistake. But Roy didn't know what to do, and his body seemed to initiate the embrace before his mind had the wherewithal to stop it.

Ed was breathing rapidly. Panicking. Roy loosened his embrace, intending to back off. But instead of retreating, Ed pulled his arms up and grabbed hold of Roy. Less of a hug and more like a desperate clinging. "It's all ok," Roy repeated. "You're safe, it was a dream." Ed's breathing slowed after some time and he gradually loosened his grip on the older man.

"M' sorry," the blonde mumbled into Roy's now wrinkled pajama top.

"Shhhh, don't apologise." They sat like that for several minutes until Ed unwound his arms and sat again beside Roy.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Roy asked gently.

Ed shook his head.

"Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep?"

Again, a shaking of the head. 

"Want some coffee then?" Roy too, was no stranger to nightmares.

"No. M' fine. Sorry, sir."

Roy was having a hard time reconciling the Ed he knew a couple of years ago with this one who was fearful and quick to apologize. Hell, he'd seen more tears from the man in the past day than in all the years he'd known him. "Shh. It is quite alright, Edward."

"Sir?" 

Roy sighed feelingly. He hated the moniker, but he was learning that addressing him like this was often a preamble to Ed feeling safe enough to say something. "What is it?" He said, trying to bring a compassionate inflection into his tired voice.

"Can I…." He trailed off, unsure if he should ask his question.

Roy looked at him imploringly, silently urging the other man to finish his thought.

"C'n I sleep with you? Just sleep, not anything else. I can sleep on the floor, I don't have to be in your bed. I'll be quiet. I just don't want to be alone." The words came out in a rush, a blush on his face from the embarrassment of asking.

"Of course," Roy said soothingly. "Just sleep. I promise."

Ed nodded his thanks.

Newly settled in Roy's bed, the blonde fell asleep quickly. Roy heard his soft snores and let the sound lull him into sleep as well.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Morning has Ed up before Roy. Roy awakens to the soft sounds of breakfast being made. As he donned his robe, he wondered if the previous night had been a very lucid dream. The sea changes of Ed's behavior had him constantly wondering which version of Ed he'd be presented with next.

The first thing he noticed when he came downstairs was that the house had been tidied. Shoes lined up neatly, as Roy preferred. Heavens knew how many times he'd hounded Ed about not just chucking his shoes in the general direction of the intended spot in the past. His glass from the night before was gone from the table. Dishes had been washed, dried, and put away. 'How long had Ed been up?' He wondered.

"Good morning, Edward," he greeted the younger man. 

"Breakfast is almost ready. Coffee's on the table, sir."

"Roy." But he took a seat at the table, the allure of coffee too strong to make much of a fuss about the name.

Ed brought scrambled eggs, biscuits, and sausage over to the table. Along with one plate. He set the food and plate down in front of Roy before standing at his side. Roy said nothing, but got up and retrieved another plate and fork, setting them on the table.

"I told you, you don't need permission to eat."

Ed sat at the table. Roy plated his breakfast, knowing that Ed would not be willing to serve himself first. They ate in silence until Roy broke it.

"Thank you for making us breakfast, Edward. And for tidying up. But you aren't responsible for taking care of me or this house."

"M' sorry, sir"

"There is nothing to apologise for. I appreciate the food and the efforts you have made. I just want to be clear in that you do not have to be the maid and chef."

"Then what am I?" Ed asked, clearly not understanding his role in the household.

Roy looked at the man sitting at the table with him, plate half finished, body language unsettled. "You are Edward Elric. One of the most courageous, kind, and brilliant people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Ed shifted in his seat, uncomfortable by the words. He looked like he might have been about to speak, but then a knock came from the front door.

Ed got up immediately to answer it. Roy let him, watching him and considering what his long term plan should be. How to make him believe that he really is able to be himself, not a slave to anyone.

The sounds of Riza greeting Ed filtered in through the house and through his thoughts. Footsteps approached, as Ed led her to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Riza. Coffee?"

Riza gave him a smile that did not reach her eyes. "Yes, thank you. That would be lovely." She sat in a vacant seat at the table.

Ed, taking the interaction as an order, began collecting a mug and the coffee carafe.

"Edward, come sit. Finish your breakfast. I'll get that." Roy took the items from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Roy sent Ed up to shower and dress so he could have a few minutes to speak to Riza privately. As soon as Ed cleared the room, Riza pounced.

"This is bad, Roy."

"I know. I know that, Riza. But it's only been a single day."

"I'm not talking about his behavior. Have you looked at him? Really looked? He's not healthy."

"He's been beaten, starved, and abused in so many different ways. Of course he's not healthy. He won't eat without express permission. He won't use the bathroom without permission." 

Riza stared, her mouth open in shock. "What?" She hissed.

Roy nodded. He could see his own anger mirrored in Riza. "We didn't find him soon enough," he said.

Riza closed her eyes to center herself before continuing the conversation. "We found him as soon as we could. And we are working to dismantle this despicable practice. But Roy, he wouldn't even look at me when he came to the door."

"I know. He has spoken freely a few precious times so far. He's still Ed, but…" Roy trailed off, knowing Riza knew or suspected the rest.

"This is just worse than I expected."

"Yes."

"Does he know about his family and teacher?"

"Yes, I told him."

"And?" She said, demanding details.

"And it went just about as well as you'd expect." Roy said testily. "Listen, I need your help. Can you find an automail mechanic that is competent and will work on Edward's leg?"

"I'll work on it, sir. Anything else?"

"I'd like him to be seen by a doctor, but his relationship with the medical profession wasn't positive before and I doubt very much that it has been improved."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, Riza."

The sound of Ed coming back downstairs stopped any further conversation. Roy left to get dressed. Ed wavered, unsure if he should follow his master or stay downstairs. Riza saw the hesitation. "Edward, would you like to sit with me?"

He came into the room fully and sat on the opposite end of the couch. Riza could see that he was uncomfortable, sitting stiffly while gazing down at his feet.

"Edward, I'm so happy to see you again," she began. No real reaction came from the other side of the couch. "While we are out, I thought maybe we could visit the library. I'm sure you've already read everything here."

"Yes, ma'am," came the automatic response.

"Is it okay that I'm here? Does it make things harder for you?"

Ed shook his head. "No. Ma'am."

"You don't need to be so formal, Ed. But if that makes things easier, go ahead."

Ed hazarded a look in her direction. What Riza saw in those eyes was going to stay with her forever, she thought. The pain and naked uncertainty. "Roy tells me you still have quite the appetite. Fancy anything in particular for lunch?"

"No, ma'am." His voice was cracking with unspent emotion.

"Okay, Edward. Let's just sit together. Would that be alright?" She said kindly.

Ed nodded, his attempt to calm himself evident in his stilted breathing.

. . . . . . . . 

The mall was busy, which was usual for a Sunday, but not what Roy had wanted. He had hoped it would have been more vacant if they set out early. But there was nothing to be done about it now. 

They parked and Roy pulled the collar up from the floor between his feet. "Edward," he started with an apologetic tone. But Ed knew what was required by law and took the collar from his hands, fastening it around his own neck. The collar was course, heavy, and wide. The rough rope lead was tied to a large gage ring on the collar. Ed handed the lead to Roy as they exited the car.

"We don't need this." Roy said as he worked to loosen the knot attaching it to the collar. He freed the rope and stuffed it in his coat pocket before the trio reached the doors. If Ed was going to run, he'd have tried already. 

"Let's get a more livable collar first. Is that okay with you, Edward?" Roy knew that there would not be a real response, but he felt that it was important to ask in any case.

"Yes, sir" Ed said as he followed closely behind Roy, eyes locked onto the older man's heels.

Roy had seen the storefronts pop up all over in recent years. Full of collars and what they branded as "disciplinary devices", which were state sanctioned torture devices as far as he was concerned. He had never set foot inside one before. It was more than a little bit jarring. He had expected a jewelry store setup, collars in cases and neat displays of other paraphernalia. There were cases, filled with cattle prods and the like. Collars hung neatly from pegs on an entire wall of the store. And so many other things. Gags, harnesses, cruel looking objects intended for a variety of orifices. Roy steeled himself and led the way in. 

"Good morning," called the shopkeeper cheerfully. "What are you in the market for? We are having a special on our sensory deprivation line."

Roy felt Ed press close to him, the blonde's hip and right shoulder pressing to his own back and hip. He wanted to comfort the man, assure him that they were only buying a collar, but this was a public space, and they had roles they needed to adhere to. 

Riza called to them from the wall of collars. She had made a beeline to the display and had selected a few that seemed kindest, as far as a collar goes.

Grateful for her as always, Roy told the sales associate he would just have a look around and joined Riza, Ed close on his heels.

She had found several collars that were more like a choker necklace than a means of control. "Edward," Roy directed this to him in a quiet voice, trying to be soothing. "I'd like your input."

Ed took a half step back so he was no longer pressing against Roy but didn't raise his head.

"Maybe this is too much," Riza said to Roy.

"Just give us a minute," Roy replied. He knelt down on one knee to better look at Ed face to face. "Ed, are you okay?"

"Yes, master," came the tinny reply.

Roys heart plummeted at the term. "We won't be buying anything but the collar. I want you to know that. But I'd like it if you could share any thoughts you have about which one you would be most comfortable with."

Ed nodded and raised his head just enough that he could see the bottom section of the display. 

Roy remained kneeling, and waited to see what Ed would do next. A slight shake of the head before Ed dropped his gaze back to the floor. "Okay. That's okay, Edward." Roy knew he sounded like he was speaking to a frightened puppy, but that was what Ed reminded him of at the moment. "Do you think soft leather or a forged one would be better?"

"Roy," Riza warned.

Roy nodded his understanding. He too, could see Edward shaking and starting to hyperventilate. "Edward. You are safe. Nothing is going to happen here. Let's get this one," he reached up and selected a red leather collar from the few in Riza's hands and held it within Ed's eyesight. "If it doesn't work, we'll get something else. I'm sorry. I didn't know this would be so triggering."

He stood and placed a hand on Ed's back, gently steering him towards the cash register while also trying to impart some measure of comfort.

"Will this be all?" The sales clerk inquired. "I don't know if the other sales associate told you, but we are having a sale on our extensive line of sensory deprivation gear."

"No, thank you. Just this," Roy said, employing his winning smile while trying to offer some comfort to the shaking man beside him.

The clerk rang up the item and bagged it along with a 'free gift'. Roy took the proffered bag and the three of them left the store. 

"Let's go to the atrium," Roy said to Riza. She led the way, the atrium was only a few storefronts down. Roy sat Ed on a bench and then sat beside him. Riza stood to Roy's side, not wanting to crowd the younger man.

"Edward, is it okay with you if I switch this out?" He said, referring to the collar from the sale. 

"Yes master," came the automatic response. Ed was still looking a bit shell shocked, Roy noted.

Roy made quick work of removing the iron collar and affixing the much kinder leather one, being sure to leave it plenty loose. He glanced into the bag to see what the 'free gift' might be. A ball gag. Roy crumpled the bag quickly before Ed could possibly see, even though he wasn't looking, and tossed both the slaver's collar and the bag from the store in the trash bin. Riza gave him a look, inquiring what the object was. He gave a slight shake of the head to indicate that he'd tell her later.

Roy turned his attention back to Ed. "Edward? Do you feel up for a little bit of clothes shopping?"

"Yes, sir." 

'Well', Roy thought. 'At the very least, he isn't using 'master'.'

"Do you need to use the restroom?"

A pause, then a nod. "Yessir."

"We'll be right back," this was addressed to Riza. She nodded, watching the two of them


	8. Chapter 8

The restrooms, thankfully, were devoid of anyone else. Roy stood by the sinks while Ed went into a stall. He didn't want to hover, but he was also not comfortable letting Ed go alone into the restroom where there could be other people. The restrooms were only for use by free citizens. Following him in but staying by the sinks seemed to be the best compromise. He heard Ed urinate, and then came the sounds of quiet sobbing. "Edward?" He called out. Moving towards the stall door, he could see that Ed was sitting on the toilet, but that his pants were up. "Ed? Can you open the door?"

Sniffles and some movement followed before the door was unlatched. Ed stood before the now open stall door, looking at their feet. Roy was at a loss. "Come here," he said gently and opened his arms.

The blonde almost fell into his arms, sobs breaking through. "Hey, hey. It's okay," he soothed, smoothing the blonde's hair with one hand and holding him with the other. "I'm so sorry, Edward. That was too much. I'm sorry."

Ed hiccuped, trying to regain control over himself. "Sorry," he mumbled into Roy's coat.

"You don't need to apologise. What was it? Can you tell me so I won't put you in that situation again?" Roy never expected this to be the reality he faced when he imagined seeing Ed again. He imagined them arguing as they always did, not this. Sensing that he may need to give the younger man express permission to speak his mind, Roy added, "You can tell me. I'm not going to use it against you. Was it the collar?"

A force of air escaped Ed's nose. "No. M' used to those. It was the other stuff."

"The other things for sale in the store?"

Ed hiccuped and nodded against Roy's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Sorry." He reached up and wiped his eyes before loosening his grasp and standing under his own power.

"It is quite alright. I should have known. I'm sorry. We won't be buying any of that frankly sickening garbage. Not now and not ever." He couldn't help the iciness that came into his voice.

Ed hazarded a glance at him. "If you did, there's nothin' I could do about it."

Roy's heart broke for the other man. "Oh, Edward. First of all, you are not alone anymore. If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable or feel unsafe, tell Riza. Or Breda. Or Havoc. Or any one of the team. They'd gladly take up for you. Secondly, you really are safe here."

Ed dried his eyes one more time but didn't respond. 

"Do you think that you are up for the rest of the shopping? You can say no. It's really okay."

"I'm okay. I can do it."

"You can do and have done a great many things. But if you want to leave just say so." Roy considered this for a second. "How about this, if you want to leave or need something that you can't say, will you tug on my coat? Can you do that?"

Ed nodded. "Yes, sir."

"It is going to be okay," Roy said. Possibly to Ed, definitely to himself.

They left the bathrooms and rejoined Riza.

. . . . . . 

The rest of the shopping trip was unremarkable. Ed let Riza help him pick out some clothes, which was in actuality Riza picking clothes for him and Ed not saying no, but Roy was still going to count it as a win. They left the shopping center and drove to a nearby Cretan restaurant. It was within walking distance, but Roy and Riza were in silent agreement that they didn't want Ed to have to make the walk, especially since he was unlikely to tell them if his leg was troubling him.

The trio entered the establishment. Riza noticed the sign first and gestured to Roy. 

/Slave accompaniment permitted, no eating/drinking/

He nodded and ordered their meals to go. They sat on benches lining the street to eat, Ed sitting between the other two. Roy doled out the food and napkins. "Please eat," he whispered to Ed. Ed complied, eating with his trademark voraciousness until his food was gone. Riza was only halfway through her sandwich but claimed to be full, offering the other half to Ed. Ed looked at Roy for permission.

"If you want the sandwich, eat the sandwich," he said with a full mouth.

Ed took the food, a barely audible thanks leaving his lips. 

"So," Riza began, "what other stops do we have? I was thinking we could squeeze in a trip to the library."

"Fine by me. We just need to drop by the drug store for some things first. Ed?"

Ed's eyes were bright with excitement of the prospect of going to one of his favorite places in the world. Then they clouded over with darker emotions. He shook his head.

"You can go to the library, Edward. You can read."

Ed shook his head no again, eyes shiny from tears of loss.

"You really have not been allowed books all this time?" Roy asked gently. He knew how important books were to the man. Ed shook his head once more.

Roy pursed his lips and shared a look of rage with Riza over Ed's bent head.

"Okay. Well, you can read now. Let's go," Roy said, as if that settled the issue.

When they pulled up to the drug store, Riza said she'd stay in the car. The two men walked in, Roy leading the way. Ed close on his heels with his eyes trained on the shoes of the man in front of him. Roy quickly located the first aid section and loaded up on any supplies he thought Ed might need. Then he moved on to the shampoo and body soap section.

"What kind do you want?"

Ed raised his head and moved a step to the side to be able to see around the older man. He looked back for permission before taking anything from the shelf. Roy nodded, and Ed selected a bottle of strawberry shampoo and the matching conditioner. 

"What about soap? Toothpaste? Anything else you need?"

"No, sir."

Roy leaned close to Ed, trying to make this interaction as private as possible. "You can pick out whatever you like. Go ahead, it's okay."

Ed looked at him, evidently trying to figure out if he was serious. He must have decided Roy was being truthful, because he came back with razors, shaving cream, and some automail oil.

"Is this what you usually use?" Roy asked, pointing to the cheap looking can of oil. Roy couldn't imagine the Rockbells recommending such an impure product. Ed shook his head. "Do they carry what you usually use?" Another shake of the head. "Write the name of it on the list later, I'll find it for you." Ed put the oil back on the shelf. "No, no, get it if you want it. I didn't intend to judge your purchases." Ed didn't pick it back up, so they made their purchases and rejoined Riza at the car.

. . . . . . . . 

Roy enjoyed seeing some of the old sparkle in Ed's eyes as they approached the Central Library. He hated to possibly ruin it, but he needed to be clear about how they needed to act once inside. He cleared his throat and stopped walking. Ed, ever vigilant on the progress Roy's shoes were making, did not bump into him even with Roy's quick halt of his gait. Roy turned to face him. "Okay, so things have changed at the library some since you were here last."

"I can't go in, can I." Ed stated flatly.

"No, you can go in. But we need to find an empty section so no one gets bent out of shape while you look through the books. I assume you want the alchemy section?"

Ed nodded, more enthusiastically than he ever had before. 

"Right. Let's go." Roy led the way to the aforementioned section, Riza trailing behind the two of them. She broke off and did a quick circuit of the area and returned to give them the all clear. Roy nudged Ed and the smile he saw on the blonde's face as he went down the first stack filled him with so much hope it was hard to contain his own smile. 

"Did he ask you to go to the library?" Roy inquired.

"Of course not." Riza replied. "But it is his favorite place in Central."

"You are wonderful, Riza."

"Don't forget it sir," she said with a smile that was only evident to those who knew her well.

"Hey!" They heard the shout from an aisle or two away. "What do you think you are doing‽"

Riza's eyes widened. "Someone must have been in the study room. The light was off...I didn't..." 

Roy took off running. 

"Is this yours?" The woman demanded to know, pointing at Ed.

Roy smoothly positioned himself between his charge and the library patron. "Yes. He's just gathering some research materials for me. Not to worry," Roy lied.

"It shouldn't be touching the books. That's illegal. I should call the authorities."

Roy could feel Ed standing close behind him, and then felt a tug on his coat. "Terribly sorry, miss. I'll take care of it." He turned to Ed and said in a stern tone,"We will deal with this later." Then he took Ed by the arm and pulled him only a little roughly out of the woman's view. He heard the woman scoff and mumble about this atrocity to herself before they were out of hearing range.

"Are you alright, Edward?" Roy said, facing the blonde.

The former alchemist was still clutching a pile of books but looked like he was about to run. "Sorry, master," he whispered.

"No, no. You've done nothing wrong. I'm sorry. We thought the floor was empty." He held out his hands. "Here, let me carry these."

Ed relinquished his hold on the volumes, seeming sad to be doing so. 

"Everything is fine. I'm going to check these out, and then we should probably go home."

Ed nodded his understanding.

. . . . .

Ed fell asleep less than 10 minutes into the car ride. Riza noticed first and nudged Roy, pointing towards the backseat.

"He's had quite the day," she said.

Roy ran one hand through his hair. "He's had quite the year or two" 

"He trusts you."

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Don't be stupid. Several reasons. One being that you didn't have to convince him that reading wasn't going to land him back in a reeducation center."

"Yes, well, thank goodness the bar is so low. I can trip and still make it over."

"Oh, shove it. Have you talked about how things were left... before?"

"Ah, no. Haven't quite had the time to rehash our previous romantic entanglement."

"Does that complicate things for you?"

"Are you asking me if I'm unable to separate my attraction from the very real and basic needs he has?" Roy said testily. "Because he's not the man he was right now. It isn't a problem."

"I've offended you."

Roy ran his hand through his hair again. "No, I'm just tired. And angry. I know you are only looking out for me. And Edward."

Riza nodded as she parked the car in front of Roy's house. "Let me help you in. I'll get the packages." 

Ed did not wake even when the doors closed. Roy opened the backdoor and gently shook Ed's shoulder. "Wake up, Edward. We're home."

Ed woke up, momentarily disoriented. He then placed where he was and fear sprang into his expression.

"Everything is fine, Ed." Roy backed up, holding his hands out in a non-threatening way.

"I fell asleep," panic evident in his voice.

"That's fine. Are you ready to go inside?"

Confusion crossed Ed's face. "You aren't mad."

"Edward, why in heaven's name would I be mad?" Roy was a bit exasperated, but trying to remain patient.

"I didn't have permission, sir." Ed stated factually.

Roy drew in a breath before responding, trying to buy extra time in order to force some calm into himself. "You don't need permission. Not anymore. No one is going to be mad because you took a nap."

"Yes, sir," came the quiet reply.

Roy held out a hand, Ed took it and got out of the car. The younger man's limp was quite evident this afternoon. Roy made a mental note to make that a priority.


	9. Chapter 9

Roy awoke sometime during the night. This wasn't unusual, sleep often eluded him. He rolled over to try and fall asleep again. But then he noticed the soft sounds of breathing. Flummoxed, he switched on the bedside light. The sleeping figure of Ed on the floor next to the bed surprised him. He got up, stretched his back, and knelt on the floor next to the sleeping figure. Ed was curled up tight, arms and legs tucked in close. 'Probably cold,' Roy thought. He weighed the options. Wake him up to move to the bed or just cover him with the duvet? He opted to wake him, partly so the younger man would sleep better and partly so he himself could sleep guilt free. Roy touched the blonde's shoulder.

"Edward, Ed." He whispered. "Come on, you don't need to be sleeping on the floor."

Ed woke, startled by seeing Roy's face in the dim light provided by the bedside lamp. 

"It's okay, nothing is wrong. Come to bed. You're cold."

Ed let Roy help him up and into the bed before saying anything. 

"What are you going to do?" He asked, fearfully.

Roy turned off the light, laid down on the cold side of the bed, and covered them both with the duvet. "I'm going to sleep. You should too."

"Oh." Surprise and relief conveyed in the single word.

"Goodnight, Edward," Roy mumbled as he began to drift off. 

. . . . . . . . .

Ed was still sleeping when Roy awoke. He crept out of the bedroom, showered, and was making breakfast by the time Ed made his way downstairs. Roy typically only had coffee for breakfast on weekdays, but Ed needed to eat more. And so he made breakfast.

"Good morning," he greeted the blonde.

"Mornin', sir"

"Have a seat. Breakfast is ready."

Ed sat. Coffee and breakfast was brought over, Roy wasn't hungry but made his plate with some eggs and toast anyways. The plate he made for Ed was piled with scrambled eggs, toast, and orange slices. Ed looked at him for permission before eating.

"I need to go to work today. You can either come with me and see the team, or you can stay here."

Ed looked up at him, as if he was trying to figure out if this was a trap or not.

"I don't want to force you to go somewhere you don't want to be or be with people you aren't ready for yet. It's really up to you, Edward." He took a sip of his coffee. "What would you prefer?"

"I'll go with you." He said. And then added, "sir."

"Oh," Roy said with some surprise. After the outing yesterday, he had expected Ed to want to stay here. "That's great. Everyone will be glad to see you." He looked at the younger man closely. "You look like you have questions."

"Yessir."

"Go ahead, Edward." Roy urged.

"Umm. What will I be doing? Like, what tasks?"

"No tasks. Not unless you still remember how to forge my signature," he said with a smirk.

"Might be a little rusty." Ed said into his rapidly emptying plate.

"You said yesterday that you appreciated it when I was honest with you."

Ed stilled, food halfway to his mouth and appearing to be waiting for bad news.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what you need and I don't have a plan." Ed lowered his fork, listening carefully. 

"Finding you and guaranteeing your safety was the goal. I don't know what happens next. So, I'm going to need your help with that. I don't know how to prove to you that you can speak openly in my presence. There's a lot I don't know lately. I do know that I'd die before allowing you to be hurt again like you have been. And I'm sorry for laying this at your feet. This isn't solely your responsibility. We'll figure it out together."

"You really are different now."

"Hopefully not for the worse." Roy drained what was left of his coffee.

"No. I think I like you better now."

Roy raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I mean, I've never, never, heard you say that you didn't have a plan before. That's big."

"I'm glad someone is excited about my waywardness."

"You know what I mean." And then, thinking he may have overstepped, added, "sir."

"Thank you for talking with me, Edward. It means a lot."

"I am trying," he said quietly, staring at his plate.

"I know. I know you are. Can I ask," he trailed off, reconsidering his query.

Ed looked at him, waiting for the rest.

"What is it that makes you feel like you can open up and talk? You've done it several times now, and I can't quite put my finger on what the catalyst is."

Ed furrowed his brows in thought. "You wanna know why I'm sitting here talking to you right now?"

"I do."

"Okay. Umm. So last night. You didn't fuck me or whatever." His face went beet red with the words. "Like, I was in your room and you can do whatever you want to me but you didn't. Treated me like a person, like maybe I mattered. And then you made me breakfast. And started talking to me like I wasn't property. And nothin' bad has happened. So it felt like maybe it was okay. Is it ok?"

"Of course. Of course it is okay. It's always safe in this house." Ed nodded his understanding.

"Why were you sleeping on the floor? It's fine, I'm not upset, just curious."

"M' used to it." Ed replied before continuing in a tumble of words. "And I don't sleep well by myself. Al was always there, and you've figured out by now that I get nightmares. I thought I'd be out before you woke up. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You can sleep in my bed if that helps." He started clearing the dishes. "Just to sleep." He added, to make sure the meaning was clear.

"Okay."

. . . . . 

Roy could tell that Ed had had more than enough a mere half an hour into the workday. The team was enthusiastic to see him, and although cognizant of Ed's need for space and inability to socialize at this time, Roy could see him getting more and more overwhelmed. He called Ed into his private office and asked him to shut the door. 

"Please correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems like you are in need of a break."

Ed nodded.

"Have a seat, Edward. You've got a stack of books waiting for you."

Ed's eyes lit up at the prospect of getting to read. "Can I, Sir?"

"Of course," Roy said, going back to his paperwork.

Ed approached the large desk. "I can read here?" he asked, needing confirmation.

Roy looked up, pen still in his hand. "Yes. The door is closed and our friends are the only ones in the outer office. No one will know. No one will report you. I promise." 

Ed wavered, looking at the neat stack of books waiting across the room. The allure proved to be too strong. He retrieved the stack but didn't sit on the couch. Instead, he brought them over to Roy's desk and took a seat on the floor with his back to the wall, so he would be hidden from view if anyone opened the door. Roy watched him open that first book and disappear into it, joy radiating stronger than fear for the first time since he's been back.


	10. Chapter 10

Days turned quickly into months, the two alchemists working to find their footing in the situation they found themselves. Ed, for his part, was becoming increasingly comfortable in the house. He rarely uttered the word "master" and his body language was more like the Ed of old. He was still obedient almost to a fault, which unsettled Roy, but so much progress had been made already. He tried to find comfort in that.

Roy was pleased that they had made such progress, but frustrated that he could only do so much. Getting Edward to a doctor was proving to be a feat. Yes, doctors were available for slaves through the reeducation centers, but he'd let the other man be seen by one of those over his dead body. Riza had found an automail shop that would see Edward. They had a long waiting list for slave appointments, but Roy just received a phone call from them.

He heard the sound of someone down the hallway. "Edward?" Roy called from his study. "Can you come in here, please?"

Roy noted the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway before a blonde head was visible. 

He turned away from his desk and leaned back in the chair. "I got a phone call back from the automail clinic. We, well, you, have an appointment Tuesday. That is, if you still want to go."

Ed entered the room fully and dropped onto the overstuffed chair, seemingly ignoring the paperwork he just crumpled. "And they'll see me? They know it's for a slave, right?"

Roy sighed feelingly. "Yes, Edward. They know. Evidently there was a cancellation. I know you've been waiting weeks to be seen."

"It's been a bit longer than that, Roy," Ed said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Does that mean you want to keep the appointment?"

Ed bit his lip, clearly thinking things through.

"Will you be there?"

Roy nodded. "I can be next to you the entire time."

"How much will it cost?"

"It doesn't even matter." Roy leaned over to take Ed's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"You're getting sappy again," Ed warned. "And it does too matter. I know automail is expensive, and mine might need a rebuild. And I don't have any money and..."

"Stop," Roy commanded. Ed stopped speaking and immediately dropped his gaze to his lap, hands folding together in front of him. Roy internally kicked himself for his reaction.

"Hey," Roy called gently. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted like that. The cost really is immaterial. I can afford it, and you deserve to have a leg that doesn't cause you pain."

Ed swallowed thickly, but didn't move. 'Shit', Roy thought. 'Things had been going so well. And then I do something stupid and set us back.'

"Edward? Will you talk to me?"

Ed unclasped his hands, but didn't raise his head. "I'm scared," he said so softly that Roy would have completely missed it had the entirety of his attention not been focused on the other man.

Roy's heart broke yet again. "Alright. That's okay. What are you worried about? Can I help?"

Ed shrugged, shifting in the chair to curl his legs up and wrap both arms around them. Roy waited. He had learned that often it was best to let the other man take a few moments to collect his thoughts and his courage before he would speak. 

"It won't be Winry," he whispered. 

"I know. I'm so sorry."

Ed raised his head. "Do you think it'll be like in the center?" He shuddered involuntarily.

Roy's brows knitted. "What happened in the center?" He asked in what he could only hope was a reassuring and not an ire filled tone. 

He normally tried to wait for Ed to respond in his own time, but couldn't help himself. He was too anxious to know what had been done to the brilliant and kind man sitting in front of him. "Ed. What did they do to your automail?"

Ed looked at the brand on his hand and was clearly gathering his words. "It's fine. It's over. And if you'll be there for the visit this week, it'll be okay."

Roy pursed his lips in an attempt to reign in his forthcoming outburst. Instead of letting his emotions do the talking, he got up from the chair and sat on the floor at Ed's feet, hoping that the physical arrangement of Ed being above him would lend some comfort and reassurance to the blonde. "I'd really appreciate it if you would tell me. I know I'm prying, and you don't have to say anything. This is not an order. But it might help if we are on the same page."

Ed but his lip, considering. "Sir?"

"Roy. Still Roy."

"Umm...okay. But can I ask?"

"Go ahead, Edward"

"Will it change anything? If you know?"

"Oh, Edward. No. My opinion of you will never change. Nothing that happened to you could change that."

Ed looked at him with an unconvinced expression on his face. 

"Look, you don't ever have to tell me more than you'd like. I told you that the first day, and I meant it."

Ed took in a deep breath. "Al would prolly say I should talk about it. But it's been nice, ya know? You and me. Lately. You treat me like I maybe kind of matter. Like I'm a whole person. Not an object, not damaged property."

"You do matter. Ed, you matter to me. That isn't changing."

Es shifted uncomfortably before speaking again. "Whatever, let's just get this over with. You wanna know and it isn't doing me any good keeping it to myself. It's not some huge thing, okay? When I was in the reeducation maximum wing, they did all sorts of stuff. Some was expected, like kneeling for hours." 

Roy bit his tongue to stop himself from interrupting, waiting for the younger man to continue.

Ed pressed his flesh leg against Roy's side to anchor himself before continuing. He sounded far away and detached when he spoke."They detached my leg, so they could have access to the port. They'd use a cattle prod thing to shock me whenever I did something they didn't like. Or whenever they felt like it."

"My god, Ed. That's abhorrent."

"It wasn't for that long, I think. Maybe a few days before I could start to earn my leg back."

Roy exploded in rage. "DAYS!? To 'earn' your own limb back?"

Ed recoiled into the chair. "Please. I'm sorry. Don't be mad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, master."

Roy knelt and faced the other man, being careful not to touch him. He made sure to squelch the anger in order to speak calmly. "I'm not mad at you. Not at all. I'm so sorry, Ed, for what was done to you. I promise that the automail appointment will be nothing like that."

"You'll stay the whole time?"

"Yes, of course. Of course."

"Sir?"

Roy nodded his ascension, giving the other man the permission to talk that he sometimes still needed confirmation of.

"Will I need to earn it back?" Ed asked in a whisper.

"NO," Roy replied forcefully. "Absolutely not. Heavens no. You don't have to do anything."

Ed nodded shallowly, looking more than a little like a victim.

"Ed. You don't have to answer this, but what did you have to do to get your leg back?" Roy asked gently.

Ed looked at the wall, pointedly away from the man kneeling in front of him. "Well, you bought me in Central. You know the general market for slave skill sets here, I'm sure. And I'm not all that great at cleaning houses."

Rage overcame the older man. Yes, he knew that Ed had been raped by his previous "owners". He knew that most of the slaves in Central were used as domestic help and/or sexual outlets. But to have the ownership of your own limb be the prize for submitting? And an unimaginable level of pain doled out for resisting? That's a whole new level. 

He didn't realize how long he'd been frozen and trying to reign in his thoughts until a hand was uncertainly placed on his shoulder. Roy looked up at the owner of said hand, and immediately put away thoughts that weren't concerning helping Ed in this moment. He felt the tremor coming from Ed's hand, could see the other man's lip quivering as he held back tears that threatened to spill, saw his chest rise and fall with panting breaths. And so he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped both arms around the sitting man, knowing his knees would be the price to pay, but not caring about future aches. 

Into Ed's hair he murmured, "Nothing has changed between us. I want you to know that. I want you to believe that. Because it is true. You've trusted me with a piece of your past. I promise that I'll be deserving of that trust. It's all okay, Ed. You're safe. It's okay."

Ed leaned into the contact, trying to calm his breathing and focus on the words being said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday

Tuesday.

They arrived at the automail mechanic early. Roy knew that Ed was a nervous wreck, even though Roy could tell that he was taking pains to hide it. He barely touched his breakfast and was keeping as close to the other man as was physically possible while still walking. Reminiscent of the first weeks. This, in turn, was making Roy feel uneasy about the appointment.

They entered the clinic by the back door, as previously informed by the receptionist, and waited to be seen. The area they waited in was more of a janitor's closet than a room. No chairs were present, but a lot of scrap metal and buckets were. 

"Ed. You need to tell me if it's too much. We can leave."

Ed nodded, but didn't speak.

Just then, the door to the rest of the building opened, revealing a thirty something woman. She had her greying hair drawn up in a bun and wore a leather apron, various tools of the trade sticking out of pockets. 

"Oh," She said in surprise. "I wasn't expecting you to be here as well." This last bit was directed at Roy. "I would have had you come to the front. This really is supposed to be only a slave entrance. My apologies."

Roy, charming as ever, waved the concern away. "No harm done" he said.

"Let's get started. I'll bring it to the table, and you can wait in the reception area."

Roy heard the sharp and most likely involuntary breath of air come from his charge. "Ah, no. I'm a protective sort when it comes to my property. I'll stay out of the way, Miss." He gave her a calculated smile.

"Alright." She said brightly. "Some do like to oversee the maintenance. Not a problem. Come this way."

She led them to a room that seemed much like any other automail workroom that Roy had seen. Which wasn't many, and this one did lack the homeliness of the Rockbell shop.

"Sit here," she commanded Ed. He sat on the modified chair as directed. 

She then rummaged through the pile of things on the workbench, pulling out some restraints. 

Roy took a step forward. "That won't be necessary."

"Standard procedure. They're like animals. We've got to restrain them to keep everyone safe."

Ed's eyes were wide with fear, but to his credit, he didn't look to Roy for assurance with the woman in the room.

"I assure you, this one is impeccably trained. He won't move a muscle unless told." 

"I'm sorry, I can't take that risk. It needs to be restrained."

Roy wished the woman would leave the room so he could talk to the other man without drawing suspicion that theirs wasn't a strictly master/slave arrangement, but he didn't see that happening. Instead, he caught Ed's eye and cocked his head to the side as a question. Ed laid down on the reclined chair and placed his limbs on the appropriate places. The woman made quick work of strapping both arms and his right leg to the chair with the wide leather restraints.

"Okay! Let's begin. You can have a seat there," she gestured to a chair in the corner. "And we'll see what we have to work with. You wanted just a maintenance visit? Or did you desire any upgrades?"

Roy pulled the chair from the corner and to Ed's side. If the other man had to be strapped down, like hell was he not going to be right next to him. "Just maintenance. I believe the port may have been damaged."

The woman nodded and got to work. First detaching the leg, and then inspecting the port. "Oh. Yeah. There's some damaged areas here. Probably causing it some pain. You've got two options. We can either dismantle the connections or repair them. The dismantle is much cheaper, but comes with some loss of motion and control of the limb. Depends on what you want it to be able to do."

"Repair it." Roy said firmly.

"No problem. The leg itself is in pretty good condition, so this shouldn't take more than an hour or so." 

Roy nodded his understanding.

The woman set to work and the remainder of the visit went uneventfully. Ed remained calm, the stiffening of his neck muscles the only visible sign of his stress.

"That should do it," the woman said, setting aside a tool and brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. "I just need to reconnect the limb and then it can take a test drive to make sure everything is as it should be."

Roy placed a hand on Ed's shoulder as the automail engineer lined up the port with his leg. Ed swallowed thickly, steeling himself for the pain that comes with reattaching automail to nerve endings.

The leg attached with a solid snapping sound. Roy squeezed the other man's shoulder in what he hoped would feel supportive to the younger man. Ed let out a painful sounding groan and arched his back. After a few moments, he relaxed his body, and Roy returned his hand back to his lap.

"Alright. Seems perfect so far. I'm going to go prepare the bill. It can either stay where it is, or you can release the restraints. Be back in just a tick." 

As soon as the woman exited the room Roy was on his feet and working to unbuckle the restraints. He spoke in a low voice so as not to be overheard, "I'm so sorry, Ed. Are you okay? How much pain are you in?"

"'M fine. S'okay." He rubbed at one wrist, where the cuff had bitten into skin and had left a deep red mark.

Roy's mouth tightened into a thin, hard line. "Can you stand?"

"Yes, sir." He twisted to the side to sit up and scooted to the edge of the chair before swinging his legs down and standing. Once on his feet though, he faltered. Roy was quick to grab his shoulders and steady him.

"Are you sure? You don't seem very steady."

"I'm fine. Usually I rest a bit longer, but I'm fine. I can do it."

Roy gently pushed him in order to urge the younger man to sit. "I am sure that you can, but you don't have to. Just sit for a minute."

They waited in silence for the engineer to return. Roy stood beside his charge, and Ed sat, flexing and rotating his automail joints.

The engineer came back with the bill. "You can mail a check to this address, or initiate a bank transfer for the funds. Either way is fine."

Roy took the bill from her and without glancing at it, folded it and put it in his coat pocket. "Thank you, much appreciated."

She turned towards Edward. "Let's get you up and moving. I need to watch your gait and make sure no adjustments are needed"

Ed stood as directed and walked a few laps around the room. 

"Good, good. Everything looks to be exactly as it should be." She turned to address Roy. "Call if there are any problems, and I'll make adjustments."

Roy nodded his understanding.

They left through the same door, Ed following closely behind Roy, head down as was expected of anyone in his position. Once they were driving, Roy noted that Ed visibly relaxed. 

"How are you feeling?" Roy queried the other man.

"I'm fine." He said testily. 

Roy knew he was tired and in pain, and so pushed the issue gently. "I can see that. But I had asked how you were feeling."

"Sore, tired, relieved. Happy now?" He said this in a single breath, sounding annoyed but not mad.

"Yes. Thank you." 

Ed snorted. Roy added this to the win column.

"Well, I need to do some work this afternoon. But I was planning on working from home. Hawkeye was going to drop off the files and some lunch for us. Maybe you'd like to eat and then take a nap?"

"She's amazing. Yeah." He rubbed at his wrist absently.

"Edward, I am sorry about that." He gestured towards the other man's wrist.

"It's not your fault." Roy could tell he didn't like the way the conversation was going because the younger man had turned his attention to looking intently out the passenger side window.

"That doesn't mean I'm not still bothered and regretful. You shouldn't have been tied down."

Ed kept his attention fixed on the passing scenery. "It's fine. Really. Nothing near as bad as I was worried about. And you were there the whole time. That helped." He paused. "Thank you, sir."

"I told you I'd be there. Please call me Roy."

"Sorry." He turned to face the other man. "Roy."

Roy offered him a smile in thanks. "Listen, I know that you dislike these conversations. But it's important that we talk about it. I apologise for making you uncomfortable."

Ed reached over and gave the other man's hand a quick squeeze in response.

Roy's heart filled with the freely given touch and the knowledge that Ed wasn't perturbed by this ongoing conversation.

. . . . . . . . 

Once home, lunch was quickly devoured. "Can I go lay down?" Ed asked, already halfway to the stairs.

"Of course, Edward." Roy said as he made himself a cup of coffee to help him focus on his work.

Ed came back and stood next to him at the counter. "Roy?" He said hesitantly.

Roy turned to face him, somewhat startled by the use of his name. Ed had been reverting to the use of 'sir', as he did when he was anxious.

"Umm…willyousitwithme?" He said in a rush of words, a blush of embarrassment blooming across his cheeks. "Just for a minute. I know you're busy."

Roy placed a hand lightly on the other man's shoulder. "Of course. I'm not too busy for you. Lead the way." 

He followed the younger man, surprised that his presence was requested and musing about what the man really wanted or needed.

Ed led the way to Roy's bedroom, which had become their bedroom. It had been some time since Ed had slept alone in his own room. The platonic bed sharing suited both of them. Ed, for his part, seemed to sleep sounder and although he still had frequent nightmares, he was able to go back to sleep quickly with the older man by his side. Roy adored that he was some comfort to the younger man, and didn't mind sharing with the blonde.

Roy sat up on his side of the bed as Ed made himself comfortable on the other half. Once settled, Ed reached one hand out, palm up. Somewhat confused, Roy took the proffered hand and held it in his own. 

"Thank you," came words muffled by both the pillow and Ed facing away from him.

Roy gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I don't know what you're thanking me for, but it isn't necessary."

Ed blew air forcefully from his nose. "For being kind. For finding a shop and paying for my leg to be worked on. For treating me like I'm not your property."

"Oh." Roy took a moment to center himself in the fact that Ed was broaching a conversation about feelings independently. "Well, you're welcome, I suppose. You don't need to thank me. Did you want to talk about something in particular?"

"No. Just feeling thankful. I'm getting real sleepy. Is it okay if I go to sleep?"

Confused but going with the situation, Roy extracted his hand. "Yes. Of course. You don't need my permission."

"M'kay" Ed said sleepily.

Roy slipped out of the room and made his way to his study, picking up his abandoned coffee along the way.

Focusing on the work was difficult. He kept replaying their interactions of the day, trying in vain to decode what Ed had really wanted. He wasn't after anything sexual in nature, of that Roy was certain. But it seemed as if he wanted to discuss something. Roy was sure he had wanted more than to simply be kept company as he drifted off to sleep. Forcefully shoving the thoughts to the side, Roy started on his tasks, knowing that Hawkeye would make his life difficult if he slacked off.


	12. Chapter 12

After dinner that evening, the two alchemists moved into the living room, as they did most nights. Roy usually played something on the gramophone and the two of them sat together, each getting lost in their books. Edward occasionally reading out a particularly interesting part to the other. 

Roy started making himself a drink at the bar set. "Can I have one?" Ed asked from his spot curled up on the couch.

"You want a drink? Anything in particular?" Roy said with a slight note of surprise. Ed had not once drank alcohol with him since coming to the house. Roy had stopped offering some time ago.

"I dunno. What are you having?"

"A Gin Rickey." Roy pulled out 2 glasses instead of one and began assembling his ingredients.

"What's that?"

"It's gin, lime, and soda water. You'll like it." Roy said as he made the cocktails.

He brought the drinks to the couch, handing one to the blonde. Ed sipped, and Roy waited to see what he thought of the drink.

"That's good. Thank you."

"Anytime," Roy says as he takes his own seat, sipping his own drink.

The glasses quickly empty, and Roy offers to make Ed a second. The second drink turns into a third for then both. Roy decides he'll discourage the other man from having a fourth, the blonde hasn't drank in some time. And Roy himself is starting to feel a bit tipsy.

Ed drains his glass and sets it down on the side table with a solid clunk and twists to face the man at the other end of the couch "Roy."

Bemused, Roy answers, "Yes, Edward?"

"Let's talk."

"Are you sure? You've had quite a bit to drink. Maybe it's time for bed."

Ed pushed his bangs from his face, somewhat sloppily. "Nah, that's why I wanted the drinks. Super good, by the way. I want to talk about us."

Roy blinked a few times to try and clear his head. This could go poorly. "Ah, umm. Okay." He assented.

Eds cheeks reddened. "I think you still have feelings for me. And it was fucked up how I left things. Before."

"Ed," Roy tried to interrupt.

"No, let me finish." Roy raised a hand in surrender. It was still rare for Ed to assert himself like this. If he needed liquid courage to say whatever it was that he needed to say, Roy was going to let him. "You get sappy and almost loving with me sometimes. I don't not like it. It's just weird. Because I pretty much told you I didn't want you before. And then you went and saved me. And keep treating me like I matter. Like, you've never once hit me. You protect me. And you make me food. And you let me sleep in your bed and you don't even try to touch me. You can do whatever you want. You could kill me and no one would care. But you let me read, and talk like we're equals. And that could get you arrested or worse. So I know it's not just because you think it's right. Because just feeding me and not beating me would be enough. So it's more than that. I'm right, aren't I?"

Roy took an immediate and all consuming interest in his hands. "You're not wrong," he murmured.

Ed scooted next to him on the sofa. "It wasn't that I didn't want you. Ya know, before."

The uncomfortable vibes that Roy was emitting were palpable. "Well, thank you for that." Roy managed.

"I was scared. Of being tied down somewhere and to someone." He laughed. "So that turned out well."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't fucking start on that," Ed said testily. "That's not where I'm going with this."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm trying to tell you that I don't like how things were left before. And I know I'm pretty fucking broken, but maybe this is the one thing I don't have to lose."

"Edward, I don't think you are broken."

Ed let out a derisive chuckle. "Yea, because it's super fucking normal and healthy to need another person's express permission to do absolutely anything." 

"That's not your fault."

"Didn't say it was. Doesn't change the fact that I've lost my brother. Again. Lost my freedom, and what I thought my future might hold. But maybe I've gained something too. Ya know?"

Roy sighed. This was a delicate situation and he wasn't sure that honestly was the best policy here. After all, the younger man could hardly truly consent. He was a slave, much that Roy hated that. He'd rather lie to the man than risk forcing him into a relationship he didn't have much of a choice in. After all, Roy was in control of everything the younger man did. Roy's stomach felt sick. "I think you've misread the situation."

"Huh?" 

"I do care about you. Deeply. And I'd be lying if I didn't admit that my heart was broken when you left. But we can't just pick up where we left off."

"What're you saying?" Ed was looking less confident in the wake of this pending rejection.

"I love you, but I'm not in love with you. Does that make sense?"

"No."

"I will always care deeply for you. I will always want the best for you. But that is not the same as wanting to date you."

"Because I'm fucked up. Broken. You don't want me. Gotcha." Ed was getting visibly emotional. He tugged the hem of his shirt and fidgeted.

"No, Edward," Roy wished he could go back in time and stop this conversation from happening. "You are an amazing and brilliant man. But the time for us to be a couple has passed." Roy hated himself more with every syllable he spoke.

"Cool. Got it. Night." Ed abruptly left the room and headed upstairs. 

Roy gathered the glasses, depositing them in the sink on his way. Ed wasn't in the bedroom. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, but it still saddened him. He had rejected Ed, and he knew full well that the other man did not take kindly to rejection. He held it deep in his core, not able to move past it easily. Roy decided to check on him before attempting to go to sleep. 

He knocked lightly on the guest bedroom door. "Ed?"

A sniff. "Yes, sir?"

'Fuck.' Roy thought to himself. He hadn't seen or heard the younger man cry in weeks. 

"Can I come in?"

Silence followed. Roy wasn't about to enter the room without Ed's permission. The man had little enough privacy as it was, and probably needed to be alone. 

"Alright. I'm going to bed. Please come in if you like. I'm sorry."

No words came from Ed on the other side of the door, but Roy was fairly sure he could hear quiet crying.


	13. Chapter 13

Roy went to bed, but not to sleep. After trying in vain for several hours he got up and went downstairs, intending to drink himself to sleep. A note taped to the front door caught his eye.

It said 'Went for a walk. Please don't be mad' in Ed's scrawl of penmanship. 

A cold feeling of dread quickly spread through him. He shoved his bare feet into his boots and grabbed his coat. Roy bolted out of the house and began running. 

Once down the block, his better judgement prevailed and he returned home to make a call.

The line rang several times before a sleepy voice answered. "Hello?"

"Riza. It's me. Ed is missing. I messed everything up and he's gone." He said in a rush of words.

"What?" The sleepiness dispelled. "Roy, what happened? He left?"

"Left a note saying he was going on a walk. I didn't hear him leave. We had a falling out of sorts. I've got to find him."

"Okay. Okay. I'm getting dressed. I'll make a few calls and meet you at your house."

"No, I'm going to look for him. It's cold. Someone could find him and make trouble."

"Yes, Sir. Check back in. I'll come over."

"Thank you." Roy hung up the phone and started walking, trying desperately to think of where Ed might have gone.

Roy wandered the streets on Central in the cold early morning hours. Feeling ever lousier about what happened between them. He should have been honest. They could have talked things through. He had sworn that he'd be truthful with Edward, and then he'd gone and lied. Of course he was in love with the blonde. That never changed. He should have handled things better. Should have done many things differently. And now Ed was out in the middle of the night, and anything could become of him.

Some time later, it occurred to Roy to check in with Riza. He called his home number. The line had barely finished the first ring before she answered. "Roy?"

"Yes. Any word?" He asked with dejection.

"Where are you?"

"You found him? Thank heavens."

"He's here. Sir, where are you? I can come pick you up."

Roy gave her his location and waited for his ride. Relieved that Ed had been found, but reticent about what he knew Riza was leaving out.

His own car pulled up to the curb, Riza at the wheel. He got up from sitting on the curb and got into the passenger seat.

"Falman has my car." Riza offered in explanation.

Roy nodded at her in understanding and thanks. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

Riza made a face that someone who knew her well also knew that bad news was coming. "He's at home. He was found by the river. We think he fell in. Jean and Heymans are trying to warm him up."

"Oh, god." Roy almost moaned. "How bad is it? When did you find him?"

"Not long before you called. Falman picked him up. Some early riser taking a walk saw him and called the police. Fury heard it on his scanner radio. The individual was gone by the time Falman arrived."

"Thank heavens for that. Is he conscious?"

"Somewhat. I left just as they brought him inside. Roy, what happened?"

Roy leaned his head on his hand, elbow propped up on the window sill. "We had a few drinks and he confronted me, well, confront is the wrong word, but he suspects that I still love him. Wanted to try again. I told him he had it all wrong, that I don't feel that way anymore."

"Oh, sir. Why?" Riza said empathetically.

"Because he can't properly consent. I can't do that to him. I won't."

Riza opened her mouth to respond, but they were already pulling into the drive and Roy was halfway out of the car.

He burst into the house, not even pausing to remove his shoes and coat. "Ed?" He called frantically.

"In here," a voice said from the living room. 

Jean and Heymans were sitting on the floor next to a roaring fire with a blanket wrapped Ed propped up between them. Roy dropped to his knees in front of the other alchemist. "Ed?" He reached out to cradle Ed's chin in his palm. "Ed, can you look at me?"

Ed opened his half closed eyes to stare unfocused at the other man. "I'm so sorry, Edward." The eyes closed, everything seemed to be too much for his body.

"What is his condition?" Roy demanded from the two men seated alongside Ed.

Breda answered. "He's cold, and other than a few scrapes and cuts, I didn't see anything wrong with him."

Roy ran a hand through his hair. "He needs to go to the hospital."

"Yeah, but Chief, they won't treat him. Nowhere will." Jean interjected.

"Load him up in the car." Roy said decisively.

The two men compiled, gently carrying the half conscious man out to the car and laying him down on the back seat. Roy was about to get into the driver's seat when Havoc stopped him. "Let me drive. Sit with the boss."

Roy relinquished the keys and climbed in the backseat. Riza, after speaking to Breda, got in the car and Jean peeled out of the driveway.


	14. Chapter 14

The hospital parking lot was fairly empty, being that this was early on a weekday morning. Jean pulled in the circle drive next to the emergency room doors. Roy exited the car and strode purposefully into the triage ward.

"Good morning, can I help you?" The receptionist greeted.

"Yes. In the car. We have someone who fell in the river. He's cold and barely responsive."

The receptionist called the triage team and Roy led them and their gurney to the car. 

"Here he is. I don't know how long he was in the water or laying outside."

"Alright, sir." One of the triage team said. "Step back and let us evaluate."

The man stepped closer to Ed and began an initial examination. "What are you doing, bringing him here?" He asked, annoyed.

"He needs help." Roy responded.

"We don't treat slaves here." The man pointed to the brand on Ed's hand.

Roy felt his blood boil. Edward needed medical attention. "He needs help. He might be dying. Please."

The man showed no emotion. "You could try the vet on the outskirts of town. I've heard slaves can get medical attention there."

Before he knew what he was doing, Roy had grabbed the man by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. "You listen to me. You are going to put him on that gurney and get him to a doctor. I don't care that he's a slave. You get him the help he needs or I will burn you. I will set fire to everything you hold dear." 

If the venom in his voice and the fire in his eyes didn't convince the man, the dawning realization of who had him pinned against the wall did. The man nodded, his fear apparent. Roy released him, letting the man stumble.

The triage team pulled Ed from the car and onto the gurney. Roy followed, Riza on his heels. 

Ed was wheeled into an examination room and transferred to the bed. A bit rougher than necessary, Roy thought, but he didn't trust himself to not assault the men if he intervened. Through all the commotion, Ed had not moved. Roy stood at his head and stroked his damp hair off his forehead gently. 

"Sir?" Riza uttered. "Are you alright?"

Roy inhaled a quavering breath. "No. Where is the damn doctor?" He said angrily.

Riza left the room without responding and quickly returned with the doctor in duty.

"Before you say anything, I know he's a slave. But he's cold and unconscious and you're going to help him." Roy told the doctor bluntly.

The doctor raised his hands in a surrender, trying to diffuse the situation. "I understand. It's okay. I'll treat him."

Roy relaxed at hearing the words.

The doctor started examining Ed. "We're all human beings. What happened to him?"

"I don't know. We think he fell in the water. I don't know for how long."

"Okay." The doctor patted Roy's hand that was clenching the bedrail. "I'm going to start him on some warm IV fluids and get blankets. We need to warm him up before any further assessments can happen. You were right in bringing him here. He's an automail user, so we need to detach the limb. The metal leaches warmth from the body. Do you know how to remove it?"

"I do." Roy said.

The doctor left the exam room. Roy remained standing at the head of the bed, looking at the unconscious body lying there. "Riza. He's never going to forgive me. Not that I deserve his forgiveness anyways."

"He will, and you do. Take off your coat. I'll get us some coffee."

Roy found the catch that allowed him to remove Ed's leg. He detached the limb and set it gingerly on top of his coat.

The medical team inserted an IV and began the warm saline. "We need to insert a catheter," one of the team told Roy. "If you'll step out…"

"No." Roy said, leaving no room for argument. "I'm staying." There was no way he was going to be out of the room while such a violating procedure took place. He didn't trust the staff not to hurt the unconscious man.

The procedure completed, Ed was covered with heated blankets that were replaced regularly to keep his body temperature rising.

Roy sat by the bed, drinking cup after cup of coffee, oblivious to anything other than Ed and Ed's care. Riza had left to make calls and take care of Hayate. Havoc took her place.

Ed started shivering suddenly and Roy panicked. "Get the doctor!" He yelled at Jean. He stood anxiously at the bedside, tucking the blankets closer in beside the blonde in an attempt to try and help in some way.

The doctor was summoned and explained that the shivering was a good thing. Ed's body had warmed up enough to register the cold and react to it. 

"He didn't have a seizure?" Roy asked, worry evident in his voice.

"This is a good sign. It isn't a seizure. Hypothermia patients do this when their body temperature rises."

The hours dragged on. Riza relieved Jean. Ed's temperature continued to normalize, but he hadn't yet opened his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Edward." Roy murmured as he stroked Ed's hair.

"I spoke to the doctor in the hall." Riza began. "They're concerned about his brain activity if he doesn't regain consciousness soon."

Roy looked at her in horror. "They think he might be braindead?"

"It's a concern. He might have some swelling that wasn't apparent when he was so cold."

"What happens then? What can they do?" Roy asked despondently.

"I don't know. But I thought you should know."

Roy looked down at the blonde lying on the bed under so many blankets, an IV tube running from his arm. "I did this to him. He might never be the same."

"Roy, he's lived through worse. He will this time too. He's a fighter."

Roy shook his head. "How many times can one person conceivably pull through? How many times should a person have to?"

"You love him, don't you." 

Roy swallowed thickly and took Ed's hand in his own. "I do. I've tried not to, but I do. How could I not?"

They sat in silence. "I'm going to use the restroom. More coffee?"

"No, thank you."

Roy squeezed the hand that was free of iv lines. He felt an almost imperceptible movement of one of Ed's fingers. He squeezed the hand again and waited. Ed squeezed back, weakly. "Ed?? Ed, can you hear me?" He called anxiously to the younger man. "Ed, wake up. Please. Open your eyes."

A grimace crossed Ed's face before his eyes fluttered open and then closed again.

Roy was standing, hovering over Ed, waiting for another movement. "Come on, Ed. Try again. Open your eyes."

Golden eyes blinked open. 

"Oh, thank heavens."

Ed groaned weakly and appeared to attempt to sit up.

"No, no. Don't try to get up." He brushed the unruly bangs back again.

"Roy?" Ed croaked.

"Yeah." Roy replied, throat feeling tight with emotion. "I'm here. You're going to be alright."

"Wah happened?" He tried to find the necessary moisture needed to properly form words. 

Roy reached for a glass of water and held it to Ed's lips. "You're going to have to tell me. You left and went for a walk in the middle of the night, and ended up with hypothermia. They found you by the water. Ed, I'm so sorry."

Ed's face fell. Roy could see him shutting down, letting a wall come up between them. "What is it? Are you feeling sick?" 

"Ed?"

Ed moved his mouth, trying to form the words. "I'm sorry, master. I... please don't leave me here. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He rambled fearfully.

Roy leaned over to be central in Ed's field of vision. "I'm not leaving you anywhere. You have nothing to apologise for. Just rest, and we can talk when you're feeling stronger."

"Am I in a hospital?" It seemed to have just dawned on the man where he was.

Roy nodded and sat back down in the seat beside the bed. 

"Oh." He said with relief.

"Where did you think you were?" Roy prodded gently.

"The reeducation center." He mumbled, taking an interest in the folds of his blanket.

"God, Ed." Roy didn't intend to react harshly but it just came out. Ed recoiled. 

"No. Never. It's just the hospital. You were freezing and unconscious. There is nothing you could ever do to lead me to putting you back in that place."

"I'm sorry."

'Well,' Roy thought, 'at least he's dropped using the word 'master'.

"What happened? Do you remember?" Roy asked lightly.

Ed thought for a moment. "I was walking by the river. Thought no one would see me there. Al and I used to spend hours by the creek growing up. But I guess I slipped, fell in. Probably because I was still a little drunk. I got out and laid on the grass to rest for a second. But that's all I remember."

"You could have died." Roy said seriously.

"How mad are you?" Ed asked in a small voice.

"Livid. But not at you. It's all my fault. Rest now. Everything is fine."

Ed closed his eyes briefly, then opened them. He fumbled for the switch to raise the head of the bed. Roy reached for it and helped him.

"Why did you say it was your fault?" Ed asked plaintively.

Roy scrubbed a hand through his mussed hair. "I lied to you. You were right, I do have feelings for you. I should have handled it better. I shouldn't have made you feel like you needed to leave. I never stopped loving you. I tried. I tried so hard. But I can't."

Ed looked shocked. "What? Why did you say you didn't?"

"Because I effectively own you. Because I don't want you to feel like this is something I'm demanding. Because you couldn't possibly want this in any situation other than the one we're in. I'm not going to trap you like that. I won't do that to you."

A shiver racked through Ed. Roy tucked the blanket that had fallen down back under his chin. "You could have talked to me. Trusted me."

"I should have." Roy said sadly. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I know I swore that I wouldn't do that. I do trust you. I trust you with my very life."

"But not with my own."

Roy sighed. "I don't know. Listen, it's barely been a couple of months. But I'm fairly certain that if I ordered you to stand in a corner for the next two hours that you'd do it."

"That's not fair."

"I didn't say that it was. But Edward, that's why I lied. I'm afraid that you'd do what you think I want, and not what you want or need. We can't jump back into what we had."

"And I'm not asking for that. I didn't ask for that."

"What are you asking for?"

"Confirmation that I wasn't imagining things. A chance. That's all, Roy. Just a chance to have something good. I'm way too fucked up right now to be in a relationship, and that's gonna take time. I'm not asking for that. I just wanted to know if the loving things you do and say sometimes are real. I'm not even asking for you to wait for me."

"Oh." Roy uttered. "It's real. I intended to hide it better, but you always have had a knack for seeing through me. We can work on it. But I need you to tell me if you are feeling pressured or obligated in any way. I won't be cross. Please."

"I can do that. Can you trust me to say something?"

"I'll try." Roy offered.

"I can't turn it off. Sometimes I do okay, but then something will happen and I'm right back to before you found me. But I'm trying."

"I know. It's fine, Ed. Really, it is. We're both trying our best."

Ed was looking ever more exhausted.

"Sleep, Ed. You look like you need it. We can talk later."

Ed leaned back into his pillow. "Will you stay?"

"Yes. I'll be right here. Now go to sleep."

The blonde drifted off quickly as Riza entered the room. 

"Riza." Roy said quietly, mindful of the sleeping figure next to him. "He woke up. He's okay."

"I heard." She said with a knowing quirk of a smile.

"Oh. How much did you hear?" Roy was looking embarrassed.

"Oh, all of it, I think."

"Ah. And how despicable do you find me?"

"None at all, sir."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later
> 
> Thank you for reading!

One year later.

"Hey, Bastard?" Ed's voice called one afternoon from the study they now shared. "Where did you put those maps?"

Roy came in and pulled the requested maps deftly from the middle of a stack of unfiled paper. "Right here. You just have to know the filing system."

"Uh, yeah. Right. Filing system." Ed said distractedly as he poured over the documents.

Roy just smirked and turned to the work laid out on his desk.

They worked well together. While Ed was not able to be an employee officially he was instrumental in researching and editing reports for the team. Having work to do made Ed feel like he was contributing, and gave him a sense of accomplishment. Roy was only too happy to let the alchemical genius aid them in the task of parsing through rooms of files from the former government. They were cataloging it and it would be released to the public at some point. 

Things in the government were changing for the free population. Slowly, but they were. Mail was allowed to be exchanged internationally by private citizens, provided you knew that it would be read and possibly censured. Ed had been writing an epic of a letter for the past week to send to Al, under Roy's name. It was all in code and Roy couldn't even begin to figure out the key. He imagined that was on purpose. The brothers had much to talk about. 

"Hey." Ed said, looking up at last from his project.

"Mm?" Roy replied, still engrossed in his task.

"You almost done?"

Roy turned to the man. "I can be. Hungry?"

"Well, yeah. But I was thinking about some hanky panky." He said with an almost comical waggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh. Well, are you sure?" Roy inquired.

"Roy." Ed said with some annoyance. "I'm initiating. We've been through this. You can say yes. Unless you're too tired, old man." Ed grinned.

"Ah, yes. Insults. The best way to get a partner into bed." But Roy got up from his desk anyways and took Ed's waiting hand.

Their lovemaking was new, and still timid at times. Roy was ever cognizant of triggering Ed. And Ed was still struggling to stay in the moment and not shut down. But it was getting easier for them both. Ed knew better than to wait for Roy to initiate sex. Sure, he would kiss and lovingly touch the other man without Ed specifically asking, but never with any hint of expectation that anything was required of him. And always with the understanding that Ed could tell him to shove off. Ed was fine with that. More than fine. He'd had enough forced and coerced sex for a lifetime. 

The pair entered their room. It would be immediately apparent to anyone who walked in whose side belonged to whom. Roy kept his belongings near and tidy. Ed preferred to heap things in piles. It annoyed the older man, but that slight annoyance was an easy price to pay. Ed's happiness and comfort in their home was much more important.

Ed guided Roy to the bed and gently shoved him so he would sit. Then Ed straddled Roy and leaned in for a kiss. 

"Mmm." Roy hummed. "Not wasting any time, are we?"

Ed was busy kissing Roy's face and neck while trying to unbutton the man's shirt. "Whatever. You like it." He managed to say in between kisses.

Roy cupped Ed's face between his hands and eased his head back in order to kiss the man deeply on the mouth. He was rewarded with a throaty purr and a buck of the other man's hips.

Roy fell back, taking Ed with him and not interrupting their kiss. Ed had succeeded in unbuttoning Roy's shirt and ran his right hand greedily over the expanse of the older man's chest. They broke the kiss, Ed instead kissing a wet trail down Roy's neck and to his chest. Roy loosened Ed's hair tie and tangled his hands in the blonde hair, running his hands through it. 

Ed made his way to the waistband of the other man's pants and wasted no time in unbuttoning them. "Ed," Roy gasped. "Wait. Slow down."

Ed stopped his work of trying to literally get into Roy's pants and looked up with a wounded look on his face.

Roy reached out to brush a thumb across Ed's cheekbone. "There's no rush. Slow down, enjoy it."

"I am enjoying it." Ed insisted as he rocked his hips, pressing his erection into Roy's thigh.

"Okay, then slow down so I can enjoy it." Roy said with a chuckle as he let his hand gently glide down Ed's still clothed side. "Let's get you out of these clothes, to start."

Ed allowed the other man to wiggle out from under him. Roy scooted back and sat up against the headboard. Ed took off his t-shirt and slipped off his pants before sliding into the space left by Roy's outstretched arm. 

Roy tilted Ed's face up to have a better angle for kissing the man. Ed reciprocated in kind, leaning in and letting his hands wander over the man's skin. 

Roy started with Ed's hair, smoothing and running his hands through the locks. Ed huffed in impatience after a couple minutes, and Roy moved lower. Nibbling and kissing ears, then throat, lavishing attention on each part before moving to the next. 

Ed whined with his growing need and ground against the other man in frustration. Roy smiled against Ed's hip, delighted that he was having such an effect on his lover. "Raise your hips," Roy murmured, and slid Ed's boxers off when he complied. 

Ed tugged on Roy's shirt, wanting more skin available. Roy shrugged the shirt off and let Ed help him with his own boxers. Now naked with Ed lying under him, he was struck with a curious sense of joy. How he had missed Ed. Missed him when he left, missed him when he was lost in the gears of the slavery system, missed him when he wasn't able to be himself again quite yet. It wasn't about sex. Yes, sex with Edward was always incredible, but Roy would rather live celibate with the other alchemist than get laid regularly without the man.

"Roy?" The sound of his name jarred him from his musing. 

"Ah, sorry. Just thinking." He said as he continued his ministrations across Ed's abdomen.

He couldn't quite say what alerted him, but something had changed. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Did I talk you into this? You don't have to. We can stop." Ed leaned to the side to prop himself up on an elbow.

Roy lifted his head to face the other man. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about how much I adore you. I got lost in my thoughts. Edward, I would love nothing more than to fuck you into the mattress this afternoon." He ended with the smirk he knew always undid the other man.

Ed lit up. "Yeah? Then let's get to it."

His grin quickly morphed into surprise as Roy took him into his mouth, tongue moving along the underside of his cock as Roy's head bobbed up and down along the shaft rhythmically. He gasped and clenched the sheets in his hands.

Roy hummed, knowing that always increased the pleasure for the other man. He was rewarded by Ed arching his back and sputtering unintelligible words. Roy continued with the blow job, although it didn't take long for Ed to climax. He grabbed a fist full of Roy's hair as he did, holding the other man still. Roy bathed the cock with his tongue until the last pulses of the orgasm left the other man.

Ed lay panting in the afterglow of orgasm. Roy extracted the fingers from his hair and laid next to him, lazily stroking Ed's body. As Ed recovered he rolled to the edge of the bed to rummage in the drawer of his nightstand. He retrieved a vial and returned to Roy's side, pressing it into the older man's palm. 

"Mmm," Roy hummed. "Up for more?"

Ed gave him a peck on the cheek and laid back down. "Yeah. I believe you promised to 'fuck me into the mattress'" He said with a devilish grin.

Roy opened the vial of lube and poured out a measure. "And so I did."

It didn't take long to prepare Ed before he was relaxed and ready. Roy lined himself up and entered the blonde. Ed gasped in pleasure. They began slowly, Roy gently rocking into him. As the pleasure increased, Ed wrapped his legs around the other alchemist, urging him to go faster and deeper. Roy was only too happy to oblige. The panting breaths coming from Ed increased, and his sphincter tightened. Roy took this as his sign that he could focus on his own pleasure, as his partner was already at the point of no return. They climaxed together, grunting and panting and losing themselves in the orgasm. Ed wrapped his arms around the older man, tugging him down to lay beside him before Ed rolled to half lay on top of the man, embracing him. Roy brushed the sweaty bangs from his forehead and placed a kiss in their spot. 

"That was fantastic." Ed said.

"You are fantastic." Roy replied.

"Again with the sap." Ed quipped. 

Roy, echoing Ed's earlier words, replied in an affectionate tone, "Whatever. You like it."

. . . . 

Things weren't perfect. Probably never would be. Both men knew that Ed's freedom was something they could work towards, were working towards, but couldn't expect. It was harder on some days than others. It was hard for Ed to be out in public, having to be mindful of his status and role. Being treated by complete strangers like he was dirt. Or worse, like he was a commodity that could be borrowed and traded. It helped, though, that Roy was there with him. To protect and provide comfort. To remind the younger man that he wasn't a thing. It had taken time, a lot of talking, and a few tears, but Ed knew that he mattered. He knew he was as priceless to his lover and friends as they were to him. It wasn't everything, but it was a damn good start.


End file.
